Pokemon Party OC Addition!
by Lunary Canary
Summary: Imagine yourself playing Mario Party 4 in person with the Pokemon Characters! How fun! But the game WILL get complicated...and you might get killed! OH GOSH! But the prize is big! Hosted by authoress. Might include Minor Contestshipping and OCshipping.
1. The Invite

_Chapter 1...THE INVITE!_

Glaceon was out. The buzzer beeped, and the winner was decided. Roserade stood proudly on the stage, her owner smirking at the fallen Glaceon's trainer. May held herself together, then recalled her Pokémon and left the stage. She ran out of the building and into the hotel across the street, dodging numerous cars and buses that nearly ran her over. She pressed the elevator button, but she was so giddy over her loss that she scurried to staircase and climbed all the way to the penthouse. She unlocked the door and released her Pokémon, then locked herself on the balcony. She didn't want anyone disturbing her.

_I can't believe I lost to Drew! AGAIN! _May didn't cry; she's grown out of that. She was angry, not at Glaceon, but at herself. She just wasn't good enough. She took a flower pot that was on the windowsill and chucked it towards the ground, down twenty levels. When it reached the ground, various car alarms and Poochyena barks rang through the area.

"Pel! Pelipper!" A large white and blue bird flew overhead. A dark shadow jumped off its back, and landed on the balcony in a flash. It was a Sableye with a cheshire smile. In its mouth it held a rainbow colored letter with May's name written on it in white.

"Uh…is that for me?" She asked, pointing to the letter.

"Sable!" It confirmed, spitting it out.

But before she could open the letter, the Sableye consumed it. She stared at it with a gaped mouth. Then it disappeared.

May scowled before forgetting the whole thing and returning to moping. "Darn it…"

* * *

Sableye returned to its owner. She turned from her schematics of things to build to him. "Well? Did you and Pelipper deliver all of the letters?" He nodded quickly. She lifted an eyebrow at his face. She knew something was up. "What did you do?" She inquired, "Did something happen to one of the letters???" At this, he burped out the remains of the colorful letter, with May's name on it.

"You ate it?!" She screamed, "What the freak?! Dude, if you were hungry, you could've came back and ate something!"

Her Sableye hung its head in embarrassment. Hostess produced another colorful letter from under her desk, and addressed it to May Maple.

"Pelipper! I need you to deliver one last letter!"

Her gull arrived at the sound of his name. She dropped the letter in his beak. "Fly this to the Petalburg City Gym. Give it to Norman. He's the guy with the black hair and red jacket, remember?"

Pelipper nodded, remembering beating two of Norman's Slakoth's. It was a happy memory.

* * *

_Hello Reader!_

_You have been invited to play in a NEW reality TV show, Pokémon Party! This game involves going across a game board and conquering obstacles and winning games, but in these games, it's your responsibility to survive!_

_You may surrender at anytime, but when you do, you lose the chance to win the GRAND PRIZE!_

_Er…the Prize has not been selected yet, but it's bet to be big! So ENTER today!_

_Only the best can win!_

_Instructions to Party Island are on the back. Have fun!_

May finished reading the letter and smiled. Another Challenge. She knew Drew would be there; he always was. He's a stalker like that. She smirked. She may not have beaten him in the Grand Festival, but she's _much _better than him at games. So game on.

* * *

_Okay, yeah, so I'm basing this story after Mario Party. I got bored, and a party sounded fun! And the only way for it to be fun, is if your OC is in! But if your just seeing this for the first time, then I am sorry to say that you have missed the deadline...but don't fret! There ought to be at least 1 character that's already in that you can relate to!__ There will also be people from the Anime._


	2. Vacancy

__

That's the end of OC submissions! So NO MORE. Please.

_**Chapter 2...Vacancy!**_

The plane was almost arriving at Party Island. May was in first class with her three years younger than her sister Jenina, and Jenina's friend who was only one year older then her, Corey. It was actually pretty coincidental that all of them received an invite, since the Game Show was new and all, but online rules stated that only the _best _could play.

Here's the part where you hear all about their accomplishments!

May was still trying to reach the top from her career. After all these years, she still lands behind Drew in the Grand Festival. In fact, she was tempted to stop coordinating all together. Either that, or quit going to the same region as Drew. She has chestnut hair that looked similar puppy ears. She had a red bandana with a white pokeball symbol, wore a red collared shirt, a white miniskirt, black biker shorts, and red sneakers. She had an apricot color fanny pack resting on her lap, since all right now she wanted to do was relax, and think of newer strategies to defeat Drew.

Oh gosh. _Again_ with the Drew.

If she wasn't so oblivious, she would've admitted she had a crush on him.

Then there was Jenina, May's fifteen year old little sister. Jenina isn't all that close to May, considering she lived with her Uncle most of the time, but the two figured they could become friends after this. She was actually a _much _better coordinator then her sister, considering she had almost close to twenty ribbons. May wasn't all that ecstatic about it.

Jenina had brown, neck-length hair and emerald eyes, some that reminded May of Drew. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress covered by a pink jacket, and white-pink go-go boots. She had her ears plugged into an iPod, rocking out to the Grumpy Grumpigs.

"Are we there yet?" She whined to her buddy Corey, whose face was glued to the plane window.

"Nope!" He answered, reclaiming his head back so he could turn to her.

Corey had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a light green windbreaker over a t-shirt, shorts, and fingerless gloves. He's been just as productive as his friend as a Pokémon Trainer, winning the Sinnoh league a few years back, and coming close to winning the other leagues in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto.

"So…" Jenina trailed off, attempting to fill the quiet empty space. "How…umm…are you May? Did you win that Grand Festival you said you were entering?"

Her sister scowled and answered with a big, flat "No."

"Sorry." She muttered, crossing her arms. "Corey, We there yet?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He chimed, ungluing his face from the window again.

"Oooh lemme' see!" She said, pushing past his muscular body and straining her seatbelt to see through the teeny windowpane. She pushed her face into the window to see clearer.

The Island was looming over view. It was already nighttime, so all they saw were the neon lights on the building tops. There were only a few buildings visible, the rest looked like the outskirts. There was a huge blue neon sign blinking "WELCOME!" above the tallest building.

A person flashed onto the televisions that used to be playing Spongebob. She had silver eyes and dark purple hair, wearing a frilly strapless black and white dress, a black top hat, and white mickey-mouse gloves. She held a black baton with a pokeball perched on the top in one of her hands. A Ludicolo hopped around on her left.

"_Hello people! Welcome to Party Island!_" she said, twirling her baton. It fell in her hand. She laughed nervously.

"A person on TV…" Corey gushed, almost drooling.

"Oh, keep it to yourself!" Jenina snapped, slapping his shoulder. She was jealous already.

"_I'm Kara! But you can call me Hostess. I will be your Hostess for this party! The festivities will start tomorrow after lunch. I'll give you time to meet all of your competitors, which is pretty much everyone on your plane! Well! I better go! You're about to land!" _Hostess clicked off the screen and the TV's shut off.

"Excuse me!" Said the pilot, although it was a familiar voice, "We're about to land! And experience turbulence! So buckle up!"

Before anyone could buckle, the plane began to spin out of control, and pressure began to melt in everyone's faces.

"Heeeeey! Coooreeeeey! Waaaatch this!" Jenina popped open a bottle of soda and it began to suck into her mouth, but then the plane started to drop and it splashed her face. He and May stuck their tongues at her as she began to lick it off.

"Ludicolo! Surf!" They heard from the cockpit, and the plane stopped.

_SPLAAAAAASH_

Water showed up in the window.

"We're submerged! We're gonna DIE!" Corey panicked.

"I have a Blastoise! We'll live!" May said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Said the pilot from the intercom, "I didn't know how to land a plane. Plus, we don't have a runway! Please wait awhile while the waves push us onto the beach. Thank you."

May and Jenina swapped looks. "Jen," She said, "I think we should ditch this island while we can. They're _already_ trying to kill us."

"No…" Her sister whined, "I really wanted to play!"

"We're leaving!" May said in her authority, big-sister voice.

"What's the matter May? Giving up already?" She looked ahead at the familiar voice, and scowled when she saw him. It was _Drew_.

"What are _you _doing here?" She sneered, "You can't play games. You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun." He retorted, "But _you _always kill the mood."

"Well _you—_" Before she could finish her argument, the pilot announced that they have reached the shore and that everyone should start getting off the plane. She decided to continue this war later.

* * *

It was a surprise to learn that their pilot was Hostess. Everyone crowded around her, asking her questions to which she didn't answer, only because she was mesmerized by the shininess of the plane after its bath.

"Excuse me, miss?" A young fourteen year old girl with messy shoulder length black hair said, tapping Hostess's shoulder, knocking her out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the _real_ pilot?"

"What? You don't think _I_ can be a pilot?"

"Not with that flying." She muttered.

"Weeeeell excuuuuse me! What's your name again?"

"Bri, and I never gave it."

"Oh, right, Bri. My partner was partial to you because he met you on the road once."

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be here?"

A man with carmine colored hair broke the two up by standing in between them. He was wearing the exact colors as Hostess except he was wearing a suit. "Well hello there beautiful." He said, tipping his hat at the caramel eyed girl, "Please excuse my friend. She bound me in rope so she could fly. On the other note, please, everyone, follow Ludicolo to the hotel. And by the way, I'm Noel."

The fangirls who were here started to gush at Noel, very reluctant to leave, but did so. He stuck his tongue at Hostess, then proceeded to walk with the people in the middle, while she took care of the back, which was where May, Jenina, and Corey were.

"Sorry about that." She apologized while walking backwards, "I know you all are nervous, but this is no time to pick fights. Hmm. I think I'll give her the worst room."

"_Is _there a "worst" room?" Jenina asked, wondering what the "good" rooms were like.

"And if there is a "worst" room, what are the "good" one's like?" May asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Her sister said. They high fived happily.

"You'll see!" Hostess chimed happily, then turned to Corey, "What's up with him?" He was drooling noticeably, staring at the large building that was coming into view. It was about fifteen stories high, but it wasn't that wide.

"Just ignore him." Jenina said, slapping his shoulder again to bring him back. He snapped back and wiped his mouth, blushing sheepishly.

"_What a WONDERFUL pokemon!_"

"_The boss will LOVE it Jess!_"

"_Yeah! And once we snag it, we'll be able to rebuild my bottle cap collection!_"

_SLAP!_

Hostess raised her head to listen. She adjusted an ear piece on her ear and spoke into it. "Check the front Noel."

"Yeah yeah."

There was a _BOOM! _followed by maniacal laughter.

"Discharge."

"_LUX!_" Bright lightning shot out of the bushes and electrocuted the impersonators, making them explode and rocket into the air shouting, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaain!" _ding!_

"Good job." Hostess said, petting her Luxray who quit hiding in the bushes. There was a loud roaring, and everyone looked up to see three people coming in on a Charizard. "Ah, Ash, Misty, and Brock, right? I was wondering where you went."

"Someone stole our plane tickets!" Ash wailed, along with his growling stomach.

"Can we eat soon?" May asked, joining her old friends.

"Gosh May, is that all you think about? You're such a pig." Drew commented.

"I _WILL_ EAT YOU!" She threatened, tying her bandana around her neck like a bib.

"Now now, before any of you turn into cannibals, I would like to present to you...the Party Hotel!" Noel gestured with his mickey-mouse gloves to the hotel thats doors were glowing brightly because of the light inside. Everyone immediately ran up the steps to get inside, nearly trampling him like the Tauros's they were if he hadn't cowered in the safety of the stair railing.

"Way to handle them." Hostess muttered, patting his shoulder comfortingly while climbing up the steps. She entered through the revolving door, then clapped her hands to get all of the buzz to quiet down. No one seemed to listen, so she ordered her Luxray to get their attention. He released blue electricity from his fur, all of it reflecting of the walls, floors, and ceiling. Everyone screamed, trying not to get hit, then quieted when all the electricity returned to the black lion.

"My hair!" Cried Gary Oak, "Hostess! Point me to your hair parlor!" He struggled to comb down his frizzled hair, but nothing he tried work. She ignored him and whistled using the whistle tied around her neck.

"Line up!" She yelled, "Noel and I are about to assign rooms! Two per! Co-ed!" Several people _hooray!_ed.

* * *

Corey and Drew were conveniently placed in room 10A, right across from May and Jenina. It so happened that there were only two rooms on each level of the hotel, and the reason behind that was because the room was outrageously large.

The room was anything but complex. A good word for it was "useful", because in between the cream flooring and white walls, was a pokemon food distributor, connected to every room and the kitchen. It had every type of food there, from the common water type to the bizarre dragon types. On the left of the room were two king sized beds covered with party balloon patterned duvets, and in the middle was a flat screen television standing on a wood stand, and under the stand were the LATEST MOVIES!

On the right of the room, beside the pokemon food dispensers, were various sizes of folded pokemon beds.

"So...what time did they say was breakfast?" Asked Corey, who was claiming his bed.

"9:00 is the latest." Drew answered, "So you're one of May's friends, right?"

"I guess." Corey shrugged, "I just met her a few hours ago. Seems like a nice girl."

"She is." The green haired guy said, releasing his pokemon, "That's a bad thing."

"How is it a bad thing?"

"Her niceness is getting to me."

"Aww..."

"I _knew_ you'd say that!" Drew accused, "That's it! I'm not telling you anymore secrets!"

"You don't need to." Corey said with a gritty smile, "Roserade just told me them."

Drew panicked as Roserade began to tell his life story. He was unable to move though, because his Butterfree was holding him captive with Psychic.

—

In May and Jenina's room, the place turned into a party. Pokémon were eating and bouncing off the walls, and May was flipping through all of the channels on the TV. There were a lot.

"Hey May, isn't this a dumbwaiter?" Her other half asked.

"You shouldn't judge the help, sis." She replied.

"...I was talking about the delivery system. It's like room service."

May's face clicked in realization. "Oh..."

Jenina clicked the button to the kitchen and said, "Excuse me? I'd like for you to send up two glasses of lemonade and a slice of oran berry pie."

"I want pie!"

"Make that two."

After a minute of waiting, the dumbwaiter _ding!_ed and she lifted the safety bars so that she could retrieve the food and drinks that arrived on a silver platter. She closed it and it started back down to the kitchen.

May took a bite of her pie. "Okay, I have _died_ and went to heaven."

"Agreed." Jenina said, pilfering the innocent dessert.

* * *

"_This _is my room?" Bri asked in astonishment.

"Umm..._our_ room?"

"Yeah, whatever." She snapped at her new roommate, Erin. They were both the same age and had same colored eyes. They might have called each other twins, but they were in no way related.

The room was vast but empty. There was no dumbwaiter, so they couldn't order any speedy room service, and their pokemon food distributer was limited to normal and fire types. On top of that, there weren't many pokemon beds folded against the wall. It was actually the last to be furnished—which wasn't yet, obviously. So sad for room 15B.

"You just _had _to get into a fight with the owner."

"Hey!" Bri whined, "She almost _killed _me!" she was given a look, "I mean, _us_. I guess we'll have to work with what we got. Hey, what's this?" She pointed to the numbered sign on the wall.

Erin scanned it up and down before saying, "Welcome. The rooms are as listed—0, basement, 1, lobby and dining, 2, Pokémon Care, 3, Human Care, 4, Arcade, Gym, and Pool, and levels 5-15 are rooms, all levels only having two rooms each. Oh, and it says that Hostess and Noel are in 15A."

"That's it! I'm giving that egotistical fruitloop Host-something a piece of my mind!" Bri said, reaching for the doorknob. Erin whacked it away.

"It's too late for another fight. Save it for the morning."

Bri scowled, "Fine. But I'm going to get us a better room, even if I have to battle for it. I mean, even you don't deserve _this_ room. You never picked a fight with her."

Erin smiled, "Thanks."

There was a knock at the door and they both opened it. Gary Oak and his "possy" that were permitted to come along as support showed up on the other side. He held up a deck of cards.

"Poker anyone?"

* * *

_Yeah, well, that's all the Oc's for now. Everyone else will arrive in the next chapter. And let you be warned! I'm not a fast updater.._

_So if you haven't already, ADD TO STORY ALERT LIST!_

_Oh, and REVIEW! ~Hostess (and for some reason, I can't put all this in the middle! So settle for this.)_


	3. The Preempted Strike

_Chapter 3...The Preempted Strike!_

It was awkward and silent at breakfast. There were a few reasons behind that—one being that Jenina and Corey tricked May and Drew into sitting with each other. There were no other chairs to sit at in the whole eatery, so they had a silent treaty for now. The breakfast cuisine was interesting to May—she didn't catch the name; something with the word calamari in it. The heck that is.

Drew put down his fork and stared at May.

She caught him staring and quit trying to suck up her noodles, then asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." He smiled, "I just wanted to say something. I've been thinking about it for a while now..."

"Oh?" She asked, putting her utensil down as well, "What is it?"

He leaned back. "Look May, we're both talented coordinators, right?" She nodded, "And although it is probably _me_ who is likely to win, I think we should call a truce."

"Wha...I can win these dumb games! Are you trying to psyche me out?!"

"No, I'm saying we should help each other get to the top. Once we've eliminated all of these lackeys, _then _we can go back to being rivals."

She thought about it for a moment. _Him having my back might actually be a good thing... _"Okay, I'm in." They shook on it. Afterwards, it became silent and awkward again, with even more unnecessary tension.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!_" The chanting began only seconds after their truce. The two exchanged glances before running outside to where a crowd had formed, forming a circle around Hostess and a girl wearing a white tank top. Bri was screaming at the unfaltering silver eyed girl, who couldn't care less about an annoying customer.

"You can't just treat us like this! We can't live in an unfurnished room!" Bri continued on. May and Drew pushed further into the crowd, just in case they needed to stop a fist fight.

"Look. You have two beds. Technically, that's all you need." Hostess answered, arms crossed.

"Technically, two beds aren't enough! We need a dumbwaiter! We need more Pokémon food dispensers! We need bathrooms!"

"You can still use mine." Gary piped from behind her. She shot him a "shut up" glare before turning back to Hostess.

"Why should I? It's not my fault that there are no more rooms left."

"Yeah there are! My Misdreavus peered into the rooms on the sixth floor, and it was empty!"

Hostess saw that she wasn't going to win this battle. "I need to go check up on the equipment." Then turned on her heel and proceeded to walk out of the parting crowd.

Bri gritted her teeth and pulled a pokeball out of her skirt pocket. "Battle!" She cried out just as her nemesis walked any farther, "If I win, me and my roommate Erin get to switch to room 6A!"

"And if you lose?" Hostess suggested, staring straight at her shadow.

"I'll refrain from complaining and suck it up." Bri muttered.

"Fine then. Sableye, Time in!" Hostess ran farther to leave space for the battle, people spacing out as well. As she said this, her shadow popped up from the ground and formed back into her Sableye_. It's the same one that ate my letter_, May concluded.

"Umi, time to fight!" Bri tossed a pokeball, and out popped a round blue Pokémon that could only move by rolling on its side. The Spheal looked up to its trainer, waiting for her to make a move. "Hydro Pump!" At this, Spheal released a torrent of sparkly water, but Sableye was quick, and in a bat of an eye, was gone. "Where'd he go?" She panicked, unsure where to call the next attack.

"Shadow Claw!"

Before Bri could retaliate, Sableye popped up out of the shadows and knocked Spheal with his shadowed claw, making it roll around making itself dizzy.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!" Hostess's Sableye was off at an amazing speed, and once it wasn't covered by the shadows, Bri discovered how bad a situation she put herself in. Spheal was struck, and lobbed into the air.

"Umi! Use Whirlpool!" Umi did as told, and a large water-tornado formed under him, supporting his fall. Sableye was also caught in this whirlpool, spinning him around and making him dizzy.

Hostess cursed to herself before she commanded, "Shadow Ball, straight at it!" Sableye released an orb of dark energy, and it was lost in the whirlpool as well. But unexpectedly, it came back around and hit Spheal, making it fall of its high horse, and making the whirlpool burst into droplets.

"Umi, are you alright?" Bri checked; he had several scratched and bruises, and was almost ready to faint.

"You can quit now." Hostess suggested.

"In your dreams!" Bri taunted, "Hydro Pump again!" Sableye never saw it coming, and was shot backwards. He staggered, attempting to shake off the excess water.

"Shake it off and fire another Shadow Ball!" Hostess commanded, ready to go all out.

"Stop it with Aurora Beam!"

Both attacks collided, causing the Shadow Ball to explode and blow everyone back. Once the smoke subsided, all that was left standing was Sableye. Spheal was rolled on his back, obviously tired out. Bri sighed and picked him up, turning around sadly and looking to the ground to avoid eyes.

"Bri." She turned around at the sound of her voice. Hostess was smiling with her arms crisscrossed. "Look forward to being switched to room 6A."

"And Erin?"

Hostess nodded, "Her too. Now all of you, get ready! The game starts at 1!" She looked up, "And Pelipper! Find Noel and ask him where the darn camera crew scurried off too!"

The crowd dispersed till all that was left was May, Drew, and Bri. She was still checking over her Spheal, asking if it was hurt anywhere. In reply it said it was fine, and she let him back into his pokeball. She looked up to see May and Drew giving her sympathetic looks.

"…You saw that?"

"A lot of people did." Drew shrugged.

"It was a nice battle." May commented, "Reminded me of a contest battle."

"Either way, I lost. But at least I got something out of it." Bri shrugged, "Did you guys already eat?" They half nodded, remembering the leftovers they left on their table.

* * *

"_Everyone report to the basement at once! The Games are about to begin!_" After this little announcement, Mexican music followed, and everyone started to run for the elevators to get down first, including May. Jenina, Drew, and Corey stared after her, sweatdropping.

"Anyone up for the stairs?" Corey suggested, pointing to the stairwell on the far side of the lobby. The other two nodded and climbed down the flights of steps, then were met by a silver screen. It was sparkly and didn't let them go any further, so to avoid the elevator rush, they quickly entered through the open double doors to what looked like forty game-show buzzer tables.

"Welcome!" Noel said, clapping his mickey-mouse gloved hands together, he was wearing a red version of the suit he was wearing yesterday with a cape, and no doubt Hostess was wearing those exact colors as him, and were confirmed when they looked ahead to see her standing on a shiny black stage. She was wearing a slightly darker cape.

"Hn. They came faster than expected. You didn't take the elevator, huh?" They shook their heads. "Awesome. Just stand by the wall and wait for everyone else." It was hard to understand her since she was so far away, but once she adjusted her headset, they were able to hear her perfectly. She left the stage, and the lights shut off.

May was the first to emerge from one of the three elevators.

"Air!" She shouted in relief, happy to be out of the cramped elevator, "Hey…how did you guys—stairs. Darn." She gave herself a face palm. Everyone else who arrived by elevator piled into the room, fascinated by how dark it was.

Suddenly, a single stage light lit, illuminating a young woman in a scarlet strapless dress, holding a black pokeball baton, bowing and hiding her face in her hair. "Welcome!" She suddenly looked up, and it was revealed to be hostess. Two more spotlights lit, one being Noel, and the other to be Hostess's Ludicolo, "To...POKEMON PARTY!" Apparently there well hidden camera men swarming the place, as May felt herself being grazed near her foot. She thought it was Drew stepping closer, but then she remembered he was behind her.

The whole room lit. It had colorful tiling and a big stage with a flat screen TV behind the three Hosts'. Hostess's face began to take up a camera. "In this show, we are going to play games! Trainers' pokemon will go across the island, trying to reach medals, that, whoever wins the most in a week, will come home with _this_!"

All heads turned to a glass case containing an odd looking egg that was being rolled on stage. It had red, black, and blue stripes. Hostess continued, "In this egg, contains a pokemon that does not exist in the world! It is a _Luminarc_!"

"And what is that?" Noel said, flicking his head towards another camera, "It was the result of fusing a Lumineon and Arcanine together!"

The camera returned to Hostess, "And of course, it had other names, like Arcaneon, and Minarceon, but Luminarc is its current title! And what's more, it will be a combination of a water _and _fire type! Beat that politics!"

"So, if all of our contestants' would please find a seat in a buzzer bench..." Noel said, and as he spoke, the contestants' pictures were sliding across the screen, as shown on the flat screen TV. May and the rest chose to sit in the front, also noticing others, like Bri and Erin, and some others they didn't get to meet yet, like the girl who went by the name Kelly, and her friend July, who was looking very jittery when the camera was placed in his face. Behind May were Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock, her friend Dawn who remained hidden the whole time she was there, and a dark looking trainer named Paul.

"Okay!" Hostess said cheerily, hoping everyone would be quiet and not have to resort to measures like last night, "I hope you all have noticed the equipment in front of you!" The flat screen TV showed a picture of the slanted monitors in front of all the contestants. Jenina was fiddling with the screen, but since all of them wouldn't go any further without Hostess' consent, it remained on the screen saver, which was a pretty birds-eye view of the island.

She began to explain all about the monitor. It showed a map of the island, and all of the circular pads that the pokemon would have to step on to monitor their progress on the island. The pads circled around and spun and twisted and all that, and there was a large one that was green that indicated where everyone would start. There was also a pokeball teleporter that teleported their pokemon onto the start.

"Okay!" She began again, as though it was her catch phrase, "Everyone choose a pokemon to run or fly around the board! Oh, and no Onix's or Steelix's." At this, Brock cursed.

And although the authoress would _love _to name everyone's chosen pokemon, I've only decided to list the ones of the characters that we've already met. Take _that_ fourth wall.

May chose Blaziken, since he had strong legs and wouldn't get bored easily, Drew chose Absol, Jenina chose Leaf, her Torterra, and Corey went with his Magmortar, although his Steelix was his first choice, since it could smash the competition easily, but those dreams were smashed.

And for the others we've met, Bri chose Natsu the Charmeleon, Erin with Ninetails, Kelly with Donphan, and July with his Umbreon.

And the games began.

* * *

_Sorry it was so short!_

_And sorry I couldn't reveal everyone at once; if I did, then you'd never be able to catch up! So, just to let you know, there are STILL more people to meet. And some can only be met after they are eliminated after the first game...sigh. I'll give you a hint on the first game!_

_Mr. Blizzards Brigade!_


	4. The Sickening Beginning

_**Chapter 4...The Sickening Beginning!**_

"Okey!" Hostess cheered another time as all the Pokémon were put on the green starting pad. "Alright! Noel, tell them the rules of the game!"

"My pleasure." Noel said, pushing her aside so that he got all the spotlight, "The game is simple. Your Pokémon must roam around the island in search for the STARS! The stars will be held by Hostess' Pelipper and Sableye. They will be waiting at one point of the island, with 5 stars! Once someone finds them, they get to have the 5 stars in their points! Then of course, Sableye or Pelipper will move once the stars have been collected. The object of the game is to collect as many stars as you can, whether it is from winning games, collecting the stars, or even stealing it from other players! Whoever has the most stars by the end of 50 rounds wins…and now to you Hostess!"

He was pushed aside by the spotlight-loving woman seconds after he said that. She gave everyone a sheepish smile. "From the starting point, there are many routes you can take. When you take these routes, you can only move by the number of spaces you tap on your buzzer. These spaces are glowing blue tiles. Don't try to cheat now-your Pokémon will get teleported back to the right spot, no matter how many times it tries to go somewhere else. Thank the many Kadabra's and Alakazam's we have." She gestured to the TV screen where everyone's Pokémon were standing. There was hardly enough room for everyone.

"To communicate with your Pokémon, please use the headset on your buzzer!" May noticed it and put it on.

"Blaziken? Blaziken can you hear me?" She said through it.

"Blaze!" He confirmed.

"And now!" Noel called, grabbing everyone's attention, "Tap the buzzer, and let's see how far you go!"

May tapped the buzzer, and she got a 7. She turned to her friends to see that Drew got an 8, Jenina with a 2, and Corey with a 4. Her map started to zoom out and she saw many paths. She saw a Sableye sticker near the blue path. "Blaziken, seven steps down the blue path." She said, and her Blaziken icon started to move on the map. It was also moving on the TV screen, along with everyone else Pokémon. He landed on a blue tile, where there was a _ka-ching!_ sound. She got 3 coins.

"Now for the game!" Hostess announced, "Ludicolo, the wheel!" Her Ludicolo hauled a bright colored wheel onto the stage. "Let's see…the winner will either win…A Star, 10 coins, double tile, ooor…elimination round! Okay! You!" She pointed to the girl wearing the black tanktop and crimson colored short-sleeve hoodie, also known as Kelly.

"Me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah! You! Get up here and spin the wheel!" Kelly did as so, fidgeting with the sunglasses on her head that began to slip off. She looked to the crowd nervously, spotting her dark brown-red headed friend July in the front row where she left him. He gave her a thumbs up, and she shrugged, then span the wheel. It span at a medium pace before slowing and stopping on the flag with a skeleton. A fake gasp came from the sound-effects booth.

"What? Did I pick something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Hostess sang, "You just span the _Elimination Round_! First to lose is eliminated from the game!"

"Oh joy." Kelly muttered, and returned to her seat.

The television screen then started to show another wheel with three questions marks on each flag. It finally stopped, and the game popped up. _Mr. Blizzards Brigade._

Everyone, including Hostess and Noel, were teleported outside where snow covered the ground, and a large lake ahead was being frozen thick enough to be stood on by a few ice types. "Follow me!" Noel said, leading everyone to the edge of the lake. They began to surround it so that there was no space to escape if there was someone in the middle.

Hostess picked up an empty pokeball with a rainbow design on top that was sitting in a box just on the edge of the lake. "The object of the game is for your Pokémon to dodge the pokeballs coming at them. The pokeballs will be thrown by you, so whether you win is sort of up to you. And in case you're wondering, these pokeballs do not steal your Pokémon; they it just a holding cell. Pokémon cannot escape from these, but they _do _break easily." To show what she meant, Hostess crushed the ball in her fingers, and dusted off the remains. "Just like paper mache."

Everyone's Pokémon appeared on the ice. They already knew the rules, and were eager to start. May picked up a pokeball, unsure which Pokémon to target, and remembering not to hit Drew's Absol, since it was part of the truce. "Begin!" Noel announced, and pokeballs and shouts were thrown like crazy. There was a _WOWP!_ sound and Hostess screamed, "STOP!" The balls ceased. In the middle one stood with a different tinting, signaling that there was a Pokémon in it.

Hostess slid into the middle and picked it up, then released the Pokémon. It was a Leafeon. She read the collar given at the beginning on the name and said, "Destiny! You're out!"'

"Damn!" Cried a girl holding two pokeballs in her hands, ready to throw. She had long black hair and blue eyes, mostly dark cladded. May felt sorry for her since she didn't even get that far into the game. But hey, someone had to go.

"Don't fret! You still get the consolation prize!" Hostess said.

"And what would that be?" Destiny asked, hoping it was something good.

"A Growlithe or Finneon egg! Congrats!"

She still wasn't pleased, but returned her Pokémon and sat back to watch anyway. Her roommate Kelly gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before the game started again. The winner would only get a double buzzer, and the winner turned out to be May. Apparently all of Blazikens embers destroyed most of the pokeballs, and how awesome that was. Corey sighed though; he was second to lose, only because the crazed July was high on poffin and was throwing the balls like bombs.

* * *

The next game involved water. Everyone returned to their rooms to change into their swimsuits, excited about what it would be like.

"She said something about a wave pool, right?" Jenina asked excitedly, rummaging through her suitcase for her two piece.

"Yeah! I bet I'm gonna win this one too." May said confidently.

Jenina scoffed. "Yeah right! You won the other one by pure luck, and the fact that that month-named guy kept throwing balls everywhere like a madman. But water and me mix like toast and oran berries, so don't think it won't be a challenge!"

"Yeah yeah." May said, and went into the bathroom to change into her red one-piece that tied around her neck.

While her sister was in the bathroom, Jenina went to the dumbwaiter. "Hey, can you send up a few pieces of toast and some oran berry spread?"

"_You have some weird tastes_." The waiter from the kitchen said through the speaker.

"Pfft! Get to work!" She retorted hotly, then smiled when she saw her Pikachu with her top in its mouth. "Oh goodie! You found it!" She took it and her bottom piece and barged into the bathroom as soon as May was done. After May was pushed out of the bathroom, she heard a _ding!_ from the dumbwaiter and took out the meal.

"Hn. Oran berry spread? Ick." She pressed the speaker, "I WANTED RAZZ BERRY SPREAD!! NOT ORAN!!"

"_Make up your freakin' mind!_" Shouted the person at the other end of the speaker.

—

"You're leaving already?" Kelly asked her roommate Destiny, who was packing up while she was taking out every article of clothing in her backpack, trying to find her water things.

"Yeah." Destiny sighed, zipping up her suitcase.

"But you hardly got to do anything." Kelly reminded.

"I know. But hey, at least I get to see Barry and Diane sooner now!"

"Well…sure! But now I have less friends to talk to."

"You have July."

"Oh. Right." Kelly smiled when she found her swimsuit. "Are you going to watch the rest of the show later?"

"Definitely!" Destiny cheered, pumping her fist into the air, "Kinda sucks that Sinnoh is so far from here."

"Maybe Dragonite could take a rest in Johto." Kelly suggested.

"True. Man, and I wanted to trick Gary into eating that a card in his sandwich."

"You mean the one from the poker game last night?"

"Yeah. I still think he hides aces in the folds of his hair."

Kelly shook her head while laughing, "That was confirmed after you smacked him and he ducked, and then a card fell out."

"I thought it was a coupon…"

"For what? A King of Hearts?"

—

"Pay up _sucka!_" Erin squealed, hording all of the gambled items; a stick of lip balm from Bri, a fancy comb from Gary, two candy bars from July, and fifty poke yen from Kelly. Everyone was finished changing and was playing 21 blackjack in Gary and July's room, the infamous dorm of loot and cheating.

Gary stared at her wide-mouthed at her ace and king. "No way! You cheated!"

"Did not!" She retorted, "You're just mad that you lost your comb!"

"That…and YOU CHEATED!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

As the two continued to argue, the others boredly discussed how they saw her slide an ace out from under her leg. There was a knock at the door, and Kelly went to answer it. At the door was Drew and Corey, both wearing irritated faces; well, one of them were. The other one was still giddy over the three packs of lemonade that came from the dumbwaiter.

"We heard there was a party!" Corey said, jumping up and down.

"Plus we could hear you all the way from the tenth floor." Drew deadpanned, being the party pooper he was.

"We're playing blackjack—well, were, until Gary lost his fancy pants comb to Erin."

"Oh, where do you buy those? I need one…" Drew muttered.

* * *

"Okey!" It seemed like that was the only way for Hostess to start off the games. She attempted to wink into a camera held by a Magnezone, but Noel pushed her aside, commenting that her tank and shorts were too "flashy" for the camera. "Grr! Go back to your post!" She retorted, pushing him into the water.

This game took place in a large circular pool, where everyone was standing on a white floating stage. On the sides were handles.

"The object of this game is to be the last standing, or to still be on it when the stage flips."

"The stage flips!?" May cried out in horror, wishing she was wearing an inner tube like Corey.

Hostess continued after Noel, "Ludicolo and several other Pokémon will be using surf to shake up the stage! So hold on tight!" She turned to her Ludicolo, who was dancing on her own stage.

"Ahk!" There was a splash, and everyone looked to the water where Dawn was dunked by none other than Gary. He smiled sheepishly and she yelled profanities at him while attempting to get back onto the stage.

"Okay…" Noel trailed off.

"Agreed." Hostess muttered, "AND BEGIN!"

"Colo!" Ludicolo started it off, and the waves began to pound against the stage. Several people screamed, and one person was already pushed off and into the water. That person happened to be July, who was so excited that he forgot to hang on to the handles on the edge. Various water Pokémon carried him back to the edge where Noel and Hostess stood.

May began to laugh, "Drew! You're getting w-haha wet!

He flipped his hair out of the way, but then a _HUGE _wave hit him in the neck, and he slid across the stage, taking Gary, Dawn, and Misty with him. Another wave hit, taking away everyone but May, Jenina, and Tracy, the sketcher.

"I'm gonna wi—AAAH!!" Jenina's taunt was put to a hold when the whole stage launched into the air, and dropped into the water!

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Tracy muttered, his body starting to slide off the soggy stage. He put his hand over his mouth as his stomach started to gargle.

"Gross!" May and Jenina squealed.

"Barf somewhere else would ya!" May said, trying to grip the harness farthest away from him.

The stage was launched into the air again!

_BLAGH!_

"My hair!" Gary cried out in disgust. People started to back away from his barfy hair that started to smell.

"And now, there are only TWO left!" Hostess announced happily, glad that Tracy slipped off after barfing, "Come on Ludicolo! Let's pump it up!"

"LUDI!"

A huge final wave rose above the two. May stared at it wide-eyed.

"Crap."

The water crashed down on them, and the stage flipped over, submerging both. They were carried to the top, both struggling to get more air.

"We—"

"—won!"

The two high fived, then stuck their tongues at Gary, who was still gagging over the barf in his hair.

"And that's it! May and Jenina win the round!" Noel broadcasted.

"And one star each!" Hostess added.

* * *

_So far May and Jenina are in the lead! Who will turn it around?_

_Still have more people to introduce! Don't give up!_


	5. Marshmallow Mudpit

_**Chapter 5...Marshmallow Mudpit!**_

The next few rounds were of unimportance. They were of challenging games, but the winners were none other than NPC's of no importance, and although there were several Elimination Rounds, only the unimportant were eliminated, and also some blonde kid who was always in rush, much to May and Hostess' annoyance. His name was Barry, I think.

The last game of the night was coming, as soon as everyone returned from dinner. It took a while to get the thirty five people back into the basement, but as soon as the clock struck 8, everyone was in. It was time for the tenth round. The other forty rounds would be played in the duration of the week.

So far in the lead was some girl named Nicole, who was able to find Pelipper twice on the map without losing her stars to anyone. She was an acquaintance to Kelly and July, who met her during one of the games that involved shooting the correct color Pokémon. There were in fact shinnies in that game, but no one was allowed to capture them. Sigh to the people.

May was proudly in second place with seven stars, only because her Blaziken found Sableye, but couldn't find where he went afterwards. It was rumored that he went off to eat more brightly colored paper. Drew on the other hand also found Pelipper in the last round, so he only has five stars.

"Okey Noel, spin the wheel!" Hostess started after everyone went their way across the board. He gave it a good pull downwards, and it span fast before landing on double. He pulled it again, and once again it was on double. "Hn. Weird…is anyone using Psychic!?" She spat out of nowhere, scouring the crowd of innocent people without psychics on hand. This time _she _gave it a good tug, and it landed on the notorious skeleton of death.

"And now, prepare everyone, we have a double _double _Elimination Round! Tell'em what it means Hostess!" Noel said in an excited-host voice.

"Instead of one or two people being eliminated…the first FOUR to lose will!"

May turned to her sister, who was just past Drew. "Still think you can win?" She taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can!" Jenina replied, "Don't think I'm gonna chicken out! Cause I never will! Right Corey?" She then turned to her friend who was assuming fetal position.

"We're going to die! And lose! I can just tell! And then mother will never give me the pie she promise she'd send me if I get past the first day!" He wailed. She patted his shoulder in comfort while sweatdropping. Who's the younger one _now_?

"Don't worry dude! There are like, 30 other people! We'll win!" Said the still-psyched and high on sour ice-breakers July, who attempted giving Corey a high five.

"Yeah!" Agreed Kelly, who was ready as ever to help any blubbering person (which were several, actually), "I mean, what's the worse game they can throw at us?"

Jinx.

* * *

"Time for _Hop and Pop_!" Hostess and her mickey-mouse gloved hands were outstretched dramatically when everyone was teleported to what looked like a steel-cage arena. The first impression of the game was wrestling, but it was revealed later that they were in no way getting hurt. "Noel, tell'em the game!"

The male attention-loving host rolled around the outside of the cage, looking ridiculous wearing rollerskates with his suit. "The only way to win is to not get popped by our lonely Cloyster." At this, a spiky shelled water Pokémon emerged from the bottom of the stage.

"And by pop, he means that if your bubble goes _poof!_, then you're out! That goes for people who accidentally merge bubbles, then you have less of a chance of winning. Alright water Pokémon! Bubble around our players!" Hostess commanded, and various blue Pokémon started blowing large bubbles from the ends of the cages, encasing people in clear-rainbowy bubbles.

"Wow!" Jenina commented, blowing in her bubble that started to grow as she blowed, "I've never felt like a stomach before!"

"How do you feel like a stomach?" Kelly questioned, trying to inch away from the cage wall while trying not to mix with anyone else's bubble.

"Dunno. It just has that stomach-type feel to it." Jenina shrugged.

"Begin!" Hostess cried out when everyone was securely in a bubble; the music started and Cloyster was released from his rope. He was so ecstatic that he rammed into an unlucky group of girls who got stuck together as soon as the game started, and it was a relief to May when she realized that the opportunity to get kicked out was over.

But there was still the matter of winning.

Details, details, details. All there was too say, was that Cloyster had a fun time hugging his new friends, only to find that they disappeared the second he popped their bubble. After about ten seconds, July, May, Drew, and Jenina were the last of the bunch, until Cloyster decided that Jenina was his new best friend, and although she tried to outrun the excited shellfish, she was popped and trampled in three seconds flat.

July, who was most likely to win the game as he outran both the Pokémon and his bubble, he nearly got popped by Cloyster when he wasn't paying attention.

Back with Drew and May, all they did was watch July get chased by the Pokémon. It was an amusing sight, but once the Cloyster turned around and spotted her, and she ran in a different direction—straight into Drew. Their bubbles fused together, and all she could say when this happened, was:

"Oops."

Drew dropped his head into his palm and began to shake his head. "And just when I thought I was going to win..."

"Hey!" She snapped, "There's still a chance that July will be popped before us—"

"May—" He began while stretching to the outermost bubble,

"Not now Drew, I'm trying to say something." She gazed up to the ceiling to remember, "Oh that's right—"

_CRASH!_

Cloyster crashed into their bubble, making them tumble backwards. There was a loud whistling sound and the spiky shelled pokemon was happy to finally find a person that wouldn't disappear into thin air, and began to rub against Drew, much to his dismay.

"And July takes the win!" Hostess announced, and July, so happy to have won, ran around so fast that he slammed into the cage wall, bursting his bubble and maybe even breaking his nose if it weren't for the widely spaced bars. "And because it's a double double round, he wins 4 stars! So July, how many stars do you have now?" She only asked this because she didn't keep track.

But he was still too dizzy to answer, so Kelly answered for him. "Five!"

Drew scowled, now possibly ending up in sixth place.

* * *

"Where ya goin'?" Jenina sang as May began to strap her fanny pack and pokeballs onto her belt.

"Just going for a walk." She answered, straightening her bandana.

"Oh? You want me to come?"

May shook her head. "I just want to get some fresh air, _alone_."

"Oh."

"Jen...I just like the feeling. It's nothing against you."

"Okay..." Jenina then proceeded to hop over to Corey's room, since she didn't like being alone. May locked the room and headed to the elevator, then when it reached the lobby, she quickly avoided any people coming her way, and headed for the nice cool forest that caught her interest last night.

It was indeed dark, but not very creepy. At this little snippet of information, May realized she forgot to bring a flashlight. _Oh well, _she shrugged to herself, _I do have Blaziken. _And just to be sure she did have her trusty fire type, she released him out of his ball so he could run around the forest ahead of her. There were moments when May saw flashes of red, but she knew it was Blaziken, so she didn't worry.

After boredly walking around the forest for a while, May began to hum show tunes while turning around to head back. Then out of nowhere, someone popped up and put their hand over her mouth, making her scream as loud as she could with this little set back; which was just loud enough for Blaziken to hear, and not take a split second to tackle the person, taking May down to the ground with them.

"What the heck!?"

May knew that voice. She nearly face palmed herself when the person revealed thierself to be none other than Drew, who was carrying a flashlight and a bag of marshmallows, who's contents were spilled all over the ground.

"Drew! What are you doing here!?" She spat out, rounding up the good marshmallows.

"Looking for you!" He replied angrily, since she spilled all of his chewy pillow candies (although it's hard to refer marshmallows as candy's since they're so soft), "Jenina said you went off to the forest and I thought maybe you wanted to roast marshmallows! But _no_! You just went and attacked me out of nowhere!"

She looked at him strangely. It wasn't like him to explode like that. "Chill dude, their just marshmallows. Plus, there's still plenty left." She lifted the bag to make her point, and there was at least half the bag left. Although, it wasn't open to begin with; the air must've been pushed out when they fell on it. After a few seconds of silence, May said, "So you said roasting marshmallows?"

"It seems like a stupid idea now..." Drew muttered, counting how many of the marshmallows were flattened; there were several.

"No no!" May said hastily, "It sounds like a great idea! I am pretty hungry now that I think about it."

He shrugged, "Sure. Let's go find a clearing so we can make a campfire."

* * *

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"PLEEEEASE?"

"No."

"Pleee—"

"Dude! How many times do I have to say no before you get the idea that I'm not letting you roast marshmallows on the beach!" Kelly screeched, annoyed by July's constant hammering. He whimpered, giving her the puppy-face and sad eyes. She sighed to herself, almost agreeing if it would stop him from looking so stupid.

"Look. Last time I let you play with fire, you almost set December's hair on fire."

"It was a complete accident!" He whined, throwing his hands up in the air, "No one got hurt!"

"Except that hand you burned? Which happened to be mine?" To prove her point, Kelly brought up her hand that had a long red streak running to her wrist.

July resumed a puppy dog face. "Okay! So I'll let _you _handle the fire! Just can we _please _roast marshmallows?"

At the sound of this, the random girl Nicole who was in the lead of the game popped up to their table. "Hello!" She chirped, "You mentioned marshmallows? Can I come? Pleeease?" She pleaded, and joined July with the puppy dog look, although hers looked more like a Vulpix with a wicked smirk.

Kelly sighed in defeat, knowing she would never win when it was two against one.

"Okay, fine. But _none _of you can touch the fire." At this, she chose to glare at Nicole, who in the earlier game with popping balloons, her Jolteon accidentally shot her with thundershock, resulting in another scar on her other hand. Thank goodness for fingerless gloves.

After finding a pretty spot in the beach where the waves wouldn't soak their bonfire, Kelly, Nicole, and July, and their pokemon went off to find tall unused tree bark. After fifteen minutes of searching, they found enough firewood to building a medium sized hut. Kelly's Magmortar set the wood on fire, and soon enough, they all pulled up logs to sit on and began to roast marshmallows.

"Darn!" July cried out when his marshmallow slipped off its stick, "Why does it keep doing that?!"

"You keep forgetting to take it out when it's done." Kelly lectured, taking out her perfectly baked marshmallow.

"Darn you and your kitchen utensils!" He cried out, plopping another marshmallow onto his stick, "I'll kill this thing however I want, damn it!"

"You lost another one to the fire." Nicole pointed out.

July groaned in defeat and muttered, "Screw it" before snatching Kelly's stick and claiming her marshmallow as his own. At this, she pushed him off her log, and retrieved the stick before he was able to eat the treat.

"_Bonfire!_" Someone cried out from a few feet away; it was Corey, Jenina, Bri, Erin, and Gary, who all brought marshmallows and bread (from Gary) to roast. In a few minutes the bonfire became crowded, and July and Kelly left, not really enjoying all the company. The two ended up getting soaked after a splash war in the ocean.

* * *

Hostess yawned and settled on her bed. After watching all the bonfires from the roof top, she decided it was time to turn in. Noel, her best friend and co host, was on the computer, messaging to anyone who was online.

"Where's the egg?" She asked out of nowhere when she noticed it wasn't with them.

"With you." Noel replied absentmindedly.

"Is not! I told _you_ to bring it back after Hop and Pop, genius!"

"Which is why I told Kado to do it!"

They both turned to Alakazam, who was nicknamed Kado. He shrugged, and Hostess let out a loud groan.

"Don't tell me it's still in the basement on the pedestal!"

"Fine. It's not still in the basement on the pedestal."

She glared at him before marching out of the room to the elevator. Noel swapped glances with Kado before saying, "Doesn't she remember that you can teleport her to the basement, instead of waiting for the elevator?"

Hostess didn't realize this until she was in the closed elevator, where she gave herself a good face palm, and smacking her head on the door until it slid open, then she fell forward, forgetting that she finally arrived at the basement.

"Ow." She muttered to herself, then shrugged it off and turned the lights on, then found the egg case and picked it up, then scurried to the elevator, still spooked to be on the bottom floor of the hotel when ghosts could be lurking as we speak.

A man with dark blue crescent shaped hair who was hiding very well in the corner took out his calling device and said, "Cyrus sir, it is confirmed that the egg is here. Permission to snatch it tomorrow and leave them with a measly Bidoof egg?"

"Permission granted." Answered the person on the other end of the phone.

* * *

_Yep. That's everyone. SO REVIEW MA GOOD MARSHMALLOW! OR BURN IN A PIT! UNLESS YOU'RE A FIRE TYPE. THEN THERE'S NO POINT._


	6. A Filler Morning

_****_

Chapter 6...A Filler Morning

This next morning we follow Drew as he struggles to wake up from his dream. He tosses and turns, annoying his roommate and getting a pillow in the noggin. This woke him up, away from the dream where May turned into a seven headed-Lugia and was about to eat him. He shook his head, remembering not to eat marshmallows before sleeping. Lesson learned.

Then he was stared down by Corey's Gengar, to which he gave a glare, already deducing that it was Gengar's fault for the terrible nightmare. Darn ghost Pokémon.

"What time is it?" Drew asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"7. I'm thinking of challenging some people to a battle. I'm bored." Corey answered, tugging on his windbreaker. He returned Gengar and slid the pokeball onto his belt.

"Oh. Mind if I come?"

"Sure! You can come!" Corey chirped, waiting by the door.

Drew, who wanted to be awake before May, hurriedly dressed in four minutes flat. His roommate clapped at the speed. It was faster than July's record, but only by about 30 seconds. They both exited the room and locked it, then Corey went across the hall to May and Jenina's room, and was about to knock, only to find May's younger sister opening the door and shushing him.

"She's still asleep!" She hissed, closing the door slowly.

"Kay. Let's get to the lobby." He said, turning around, "Coming Drew?" He asked when he noticed the green-head wasn't following.

"Hold the elevator for me." Drew answered, waiting for them to disappear from sight, then slipped a rose under the door, smirking to himself. "Morning May." He whispered before joining the others at the elevator.

* * *

"This will be a two-on-two battle, between July and Kelly and Jenina and Corey!" Nicole announced, producing two different colored flags from her back pockets.

"Bunner, hit it!" Kelly shrieked, tossing her pokeball, releasing her flaming friend.

"Mortar!" It yelled, punching its fists together.

July was next. He jumped up excitedly and tossed his pokeball into the air, saying in a very fast and hyper voice, "SPRITE!" And although the spectators on the side believed he was asking for soda, it was revealed that the soda-named-Pokémon was a cute little Vulpix who was permanently high on sugar. It began to scamper around on its side of the battlefield, annoying Magmortar to no end.

"Dark, let's dominate!" Jenina let out her battle cry, and tossed her pokeball up in the air to release her Gengar. Corey just smiled, a great idea donning on him. He wordlessly released _his _Gengar, making the ghost pair begin to laugh maniacally with each other.

"Begin!" Nicole announced, pulling down both flags.

"SpriteuseWilloWisp!" July said fast, and his hyper-moving Vulpix understood and quickly spit out blue balls of fire that started to float around the Gengars, then started to attack them, running past them and burning them badly.

The Ghost Duo were off without orders, speaking to their owners with their minds. To tell them apart, Jenina's Gengar will be called Dark. Dark disappeared from into the shadows along with the other Gengar, both Bunner the Magmortar and Sprite the Vulpix uneasily followed the shadows with their eyes, uncertain where to dodge the next attack.

"Now Dark, Shadow Punch!" In the blink of an eye one of the shadows hopped up from the ground and nailed Magmortar in the stomach, propelling him upwards and sending him across the battlefield. Kelly swore under her breath and called her next attack; Psychic. Bunners eyes flashed a bright blue and Dark was lifted up into the air, then hurled onto the ground, where Gengar tried to catch him, only to get slammed.

"Arg!" grunted Corey like a pirate, "Shadow Ball on Sprite!"

Gengar shot a dark orb out of his palms at Sprite, who wasn't paying attention and was hit dead-on.

"NoSpritenooooo!" Cried out July, "Comeonyoucandoit! IronTailonanyoftheGengars!"

The incredibly fast Vulpix slammed its glowing tail at a Gengar, who dodge by sinking into the ground. It did not give up though, and used Dig as commanded by July, burrowing into Gengar and making it come out, although the move did not hurt it whatsoever. Kelly then ordered Bunner to attack it with Lava Plume, who exploded red balls of fire out of the cannon that used to be its left fist. Dark got hit unexpectedly and burned, but had no ounce of energy left and collapsed.

"Bah! Daaark!" Jenina whined, "Oh well." She recalled her Gengar and flashed a smile at Corey, giving him a silent good luck before hopping over to the sidelines, although he wished she wouldn't leave her spot. It felt colder without her there.

"And Bunner is _also _unable to battle!" Nicole announced, surprising all the spectators who were watching Dark getting returned. Apparently Gengar pulled a Sludge Bomb while no one was watching, knocking the Magmortar off its feet.

"_What_?!" Screeched the flabbergasted Kelly, "That was _rigged_! Can we get a ruling??" She turned to Nicole, who shrugged.

"Hey, the battle was still going!" Nicole sided with Corey. Kelly scowled and returned Magmortar, then joined Jenina at the sidelines.

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

No response.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

The phone met the wall. May groaned and smirked under her pillow when she heard the ringer die. After about five more minutes of dozing, her Glaceon pulled the covers and released an icy Blizzard, giving May no choice but to wake up. She playfully kicked her blue puppy in the ribs before changing into something not covered in ice.

"Yeowch!" She cursed not wearing socks when her foot pricked something sharp near the door. She picked up the rose with a questioning look on her face while bandaging her foot. "From Drew probably…why couldn't he hang it on the door like a civilized person?" She smiled and shook her head, then went to the suitcase on her bed and opened a compartment on the front, containing roses covered in bubble wrap. She tossed out the daisies in the vase by the TV and dropped in all her roses, another grin tugging at her lips.

"_Sprite, let's slow down! Use Overheat!"_

May's ears picked up voices from the open window where her Pokémon were spectating a battle from ten floors down. She recognized Jenina's pink jacket in the crowd, and concluded that her sister was in safe hands, considering Corey was there, battling July. May closed the window to her Pokémon's dismay and returned them, then hopped onto the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

There was a person in the elevator as well. He had a weird vibe coming off of him, like he was staring at her bandana or something. He had blue hair shaped like fins, protruding like bunny ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a silver shirt covered by a Kyogre-themed hoodie, and black skinnies. He kept swapping glances with her and she was _really _hoping the elevator would quicken its pace.

Finally the elevator reached the lobby, and she headed outside where the battle between July and Corey were coming to an end. But before the winner could be decided, the intercom came on announcing that the games were about to begin. Corey and July shook hands before following the crowd to the basement.

* * *

Hostess continued to spin on stage while everyone's Pokémon were moving on the island, effortlessly getting herself dizzy, making her fall right into Noel's arms. She thanked him with a nod before getting everyone's attention so they could proclaim the next game.

"Alright! Lude! Bring up the wheel!" The guy that May saw in the elevator pushed up the wheel, sweat forming at such a heavy object. "Go ahead and spin it for me buddy!" He complied silently and span it with whatever strength he had left, then collapsed onto Ludicolo who took him away.

"Star Round!" Noel cried out, "Hostess! The Game please!"

She pressed a button and the game was revealed through three question marks.

Candlelight Fight.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, and for the filler. The next chapter will contain 10 or so games...cause I'm bored~_


	7. Calamitous Cliffhangers

_Chapter 7...Calamitous Cliffhangers!_

Bri was dangerously equipped with a water gun. It was filled to the brim, and she was intent on using every drop of water in it to eliminate every candle holder, which so happened be her quickly-turning-enemy, Gary, and some other people she didn't familiarize herself with. Her roommate and friend Erin was also holding a gun, but was afraid she might hurt someone with it so she placed it on the floor till the game started.

"This will be _easy._" Bragged a girl with brown hair and red as fire bandana, the girl Bri remembered meeting yesterday; May was it? She was wielding a slightly larger bazooka and was aiming it at her green haired counterpart, who looked like he was holding a measly birthday candle to her water gun.

"Can you please put that down? You could poke an eye out." Drew said, holding a birthday candle-sized match in his other hand.

"That's the idea!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Bri called, running over to them, Erin silently following while kicking her dangerous weapon with her, "May and Drew right?" She asked, hoping she remembered their names. If they said no, _that_ would be embarrassing.

"Yep!" May said happily, "It's great to see you're still in the game Bri!"

"Thanks! Hey, aren't all Candle People supposed to hide in the barracks?" Bri pointed to the arched hallways.

"Yeah, but I want to stay here and make sure that May doesn't kill anyone with her bazooka." Drew said hastily. Bri suspected he was lying to cover up a different reason.

"Oh please Drew, the only thing in these things is water. You've got to calm down and quit thinking their loaded like a machine gun."

"I'll never trust you with a gun ever since that Veilstone incident."

"I already said I was sorry! You recovered!"

"Huh?" Bri asked, already confused.

May smiled sheepishly and tried to wave it off, "Oh nothing!"

"You killed Drew with a gun!?" Erin gasped out, now picking up her gun to protect herself from her teammate-menace.

"Uh, no, he's still here." May said, pointing to him.

There was a buzzer sound and every quieted, and all the Candle Holders ran to the arches. The room's lights were cut off and Bri could feel water hit her in the back.

"_Erin!"_

"Sorry!"

The coliseum sized arena was in dead silence and everyone was already getting bored with waiting. A single spotlight lit in the middle, finally. Hostess in a green knee-length strapless dress and cape appeared, baton poised towards the sky.

"Welcome!" her voice boomed, "To Candlelight Fight! The rules of the game are simple; people with water guns have 1 minute to put out the fire of every Candle Holder before times up. If there are no candles lit remaining, the water squirters all win a star. But if there is still one candle standing, then all the candle holders win a star!" She was lifted into the air by a black pole that no one could see because of the dark. "Begin!"

Another buzzer went off and bright lights began to light up the room as the Candle Holders ran out of the arches, all with uncertain faces while they ran in the dark. As they ran around, the candles lit up a water gun and then they were blasted with water. This one person happened to be Drew, who ran into May and her bazooka.

"Ha! Put _that_ in your salad and spin it!"

"That was a terrible comeback."

"I know." She chirped, then spotted another candle in the distance, and pulled the trigger to her bazooka. Nothing but air came out. She gaped at her empty instrument. "Are you _serious_?! I only get _one _shot!?" She looked up to Hostess for moral support but only received a shrug.

"MAHAHA!" July maniacally laughed while running with his torch, dodging all the blasts sent in his direction, "You'll never catch me coppers!" May stuck out her foot and tripped him, making him tumble onto the ground. Erin shot at his torch and it was out. He then began to whine how unfair they were, and turned to Hostess for a ruling. Again, she shrugged.

"20 seconds!" Hostess called after about 30 seconds of the same results, there was still one candle left and one person with a fully-loaded water gun. The Candle Holder happened to be Paul, who merrily stood in one place for the other forty seconds and dared anyone who stepped closer, were to lose an arm. The person with the last water rifle happened to be none other than Nicole, who couldn't chase anyone because she couldn't see in the dark, and she had wandered into lonely territories.

"Go get 'em Nicole!" rooted Kelly with an empty tiny hand gun, standing between May and Drew.

"He's mine!" Nicole growled, running at an amazing speed towards them. Paul and her swapped glances, both of them eyeing each other like Japanese Swordsman. The clock was ticking and he was taunting her with his eyes. She growled under her breath and tried to find the best place to aim, but she knew he would move at the last second.

"Just shoot!" May screamed from behind.

Nicole pulled the trigger. Paul jumped. The buzzer went off.

"And who is left standing??" Hostess spectated from her pole.

Paul smirked. Nicole gasped in shame. His hair was wet. Not the candle. She missed. He won.

She lost.

They lost.

"And that's it! The Candle Holders have all won a star!"

* * *

The scores were tallying up but Nicole was still in the lead. She was followed by May, Jenina, Kelly, Drew, and some other minor characters. After another race across the board, Drew's Absol found Sableye, but he wouldn't cough up the stars that easily. He had to be beaten first.

Through seconds of speed and glares, Absol fell and Sableye escaped after another maniacal laugh. Drew gave his Pokémon a few insults and reassuring pets before the wheel was spun. Double-Double-Double-Star. Eight stars to be won. And the game was decided; Take a breather. Time off was given to change into their water things.

Meanwhile with May and Jenina…

"I'm just saying, tripping July wasn't very nice." Jenina said, looking for her lost-again two piece.

"Hey, brutal force is always the best force."

"Oh? So when you want to go out with a guy…"

"That's a totally different situation!" May argued in her bathing suit, who had tracker-skills unlike her sister, "What are you getting to?"

"Well, if you want to go out with Drew, you don't have to push him against a wall—"

"Whoa—whoa, _whoa_. When did I say I wanted to go out with Drew?"

"You didn't!" Jenina chirped, "I was just using him as an example! But since you_ did _bring it up…"

"Did not!" Protested the red-faced May, "Just go change into your friggin' bathing suit!" She pointed to the crumpled up clothes in the corner of the room. Jenina's face brightened when she saw it and hopped into the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. "We're decent!" May called, turning on the TV in boredom.

Corey emerged from the door in his trunks and covered in sun tan lotion, a blood red rose in his fingers. "Delivery!" He sang, giving the rose to her, "It's from Drew."

"Oh?" She took the rose, "And…why couldn't he just give it to me himself?"

"That's what I said!" He whined, "Oh well. Hey, where's Jen?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

Corey went over to the dumbwaiter. It had a poorly written _Out of Order _sign taped to it. "What happened here?" He asked, jerking his thumb at the transportation device.

"They've suspended us on room service for a while." She answered, flipping the channel.

"Jenina?" He accused with a smile,

"Yep." She answered with a straight face. Jenina exited the bathroom and put her other clothes back into her suitcase.

"Oh, hey Corey! I didn't hear you come in." She said, greeting her friend.

"That's probably cause you were listening to your iPod."

"Guilty." She smiled, "May, you wanna head over now? We can practice."

May got off her lazy butt and shut off the TV. "I'm in."

* * *

Nicole held up another flag on one side of the pool, nine other people on the other side, ready to practice. On the other side was May, Jenina, Corey, Drew, Kelly, Erin, July, Bri, and Gary. Gary pushed Bri into the pool and when she resurfaced, she wasn't happy.

"Can you _stop _doing that?!" She shrieked, climbing back up.

"No, it's too much fun." He replied, smirking. She placed herself between Erin and July so he couldn't touch her anymore, than stuck her tongue at him. Everyone began to stare each other down, until Nicole blew her whistle to get everyone to face her.

"Five seconds to take your breath!" She yelled across the water, "Go!" Everyone began to inhale, they took in so much air that their lungs almost burst. May waited for a few seconds, then took a big breath, and Nicole yelled, "And JUMP!" Everyone hopped in simultaneously, some praying for their life cause they didn't know how to swim.

And the underwater life began. Only a few seconds ticked before July hopped to the surface, having talked to Bri, and lost all the remaining air in his lungs. He shook his head at himself, and then she resurfaced at well, angrily looking down at the water where Gary was floating.

"What happened?" He asked, swishing his feet around.

"Gary kept making faces in the water! I laughed it up till I couldn't breathe anymore." She answered with a shrug. After she said this, Jenina, Corey, and Erin resurfaced. They were gasping for air like a Magikarp out of water.

"You can breathe under water?!" July cried out randomly. Erin and Bri gave him looks before climbing out of the water.

After fifteen seconds passed, May and Kelly were the only two who remained under water. They held their noses, plugging air from escaping. The two glanced at each other, and Kelly pointed upwards. May nodded. The two agreed that they would go up at the same time. But when they went, it was obvious that May swam up faster, and lost. She then glared at Kelly, who shrugged innocently.

—

The pool was surrounded by all the contestants, all of were standing at the edge, spaced out from their competitors. Hostess and Noel sat in the middle of the water on an inflated set, Hostess' Ludicolo judging from the bottom of the pool. Noel gave her the microphone and she grabbed it egotistically, then said, "Welcome to _Take a Breather_! The rules of the game are simple and straight forward; whoever can hold their breath the longest wins a star! Noel, take it away!" She tossed the mic in hopes that he'd catch it, but he wasn't paying attention and it dropped into the water, sinking all the way to the floor.

He shrugged and blew his lifeguard whistle.

Everyone jumped in, the hosts getting splashed in every direction possible. It was silent as bubbles popped at the surface.

"So." Hostess said, bored, "Is the egg close to hatching yet?"

Noel shook his head, "Not even close. I'm having Lude watch over it."

"Oh. So does it evolve into Luminine or is that its basic evolution?"

"_Luminine_? I thought we agreed on Luminarc!"

"Yeah well Luminine sounds more fierce."

While the two continued their conversation over plot-irrelevant topics, several people rose to the surface out of breath, including Kelly, Bri, Gary, Erin, and July. Hostess got bored and told her Ludicolo to "mix things up", which caused it to think that its master wanted a whirlpool. A whirlpool is what they got as the water began to spin out of control and a fast pace, the people at the bottom being taken with it. The hosts' on the stage began to spin uncontrollably, making Noel fall off.

May on the other hand was being tossed around like a rag doll in gelatin. At least she knew what it felt to be flushed down a toilet. She plugged her nose and closed her eyes as she began to get dizzy, either from the spinning water or from the lack of oxygen. She knocked into Jenina and the two resurfaced, climbing out of the pool before the revolving water pulled them down again.

"I….Iiiiiiim diiiiiiizzyyyyyyy…" Jenina trailed off while swaying side to side.

"Diiiiiittooooo…" May said, lying on the tile floor. Her sister tripped over her and the two moaned in pain.

More people began to resurface like dead fish. These people happened to be Nicole and Dawn, who almost drowned if it hadn't been for Paul, who didn't like the idea of both of them dead. Nicole on the other hand was mad at him for ruining her chance of winning the game, to which he answered, "You wouldn't have won anyway."

Several more people came up and Ludicolo stopped the whirlpool. Hostess, who was as dizzy as a person who was struck by a Spinda's Totter Dance, blinked herself back into place and peered into the water. There was only one more person left, and that person was Corey.

"He won!" Jenina cheered to May and Drew, jumping up and down happily, "He won he won he won!"

"How come he's not coming up?" Drew questioned while peering into the blue-tinted water.

Ludicolo rose to the surface, shrugging to her trainer. Everyone on the sidelines peered down, trying to get a good look at Corey, who looked like an overturned Ken-doll.

"Is he dead?" July speculated, getting a slap from Kelly.

"He better not!" Hostess cried out, "That'll make the ratings for the show go down!"

"I'll get him!" Jenina volunteered quickly, and dived before anyone could stop her.

"But Ludicolo could've got him!" Hostess replied albeit lamely, "Go help!" She snapped to her Mexican-Dancer Pokémon.

Jenina kicked her legs harder to get down, ignoring gravity trying to pull her in the opposite direction. _Almost there, _She thought to herself as she reached for him, but then her eyes widened as the last of the air in her lungs left her nose. She attempted to resurface, but her kicking only made her sink further to the ground. Tears left her eyes as pain began to sink in, and she turned her head to where her friend was also floating. _At least we'll die together…_

Just before she blacked out, a large green hand scooped her and Corey up, and the way they ascended up the water was like flying through the air. When sunlight and air hit her, she was coughing up water like mad. Cheers and clapping entered her water-filled ears, and she opened her crusty eyes only to be blinded be sunlight.

_Wait—what about Corey?? _She turned her head to see him coughing up water, and shaking droplets out of his brown hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as Ludicolo brought them to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah…hey, did I win?"

She laughed, "You sure did."

* * *

After another race across the board, several people found Sableye again, only to be defeated by his killer Shadow Ball. One of these people was July, who was scowling at such a rigged board. So far Corey was in the lead with his 10 or so stars, followed by Nicole. The rest of the stats didn't change and the TV screen in the basement returned to the game screen. The wheel was once again spun by Lude, and the marker landed on Elimination Round. The game was picked, and it was _Booksquirm_.

Everyone was placed on a giant dictionary with Pokémon-shaped holes in the pages. Noel's Alakazam stood at the front of the book, to be the page turner.

"I wonder where they get a book this big." Kelly wondered while standing on the word "Zapdos".

"This is going to be fun!" May cheered, ever the optimistic.

"What's so fun about being crushed like ants?" Drew asked, the pessimistic.

"What's not fun about it?" July answered with another question, hopping up and down excitedly.

"I prefer my guts _inside _my body." Drew answered, crossing his arms, "May, good luck finding a hospital."

"I'm not gonna get squashed first!" She protested, and as she spoke, a surprise test run commenced and she didn't notice till the page was toppled over her. Kelly, July, and Drew sweatdropped from a whole shaped like a Voltorb. May was teleported out and was back on top of the page. "No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" She screamed at the human-fox-like Pokémon with one spoon in each hand. Kado 'hmph'ed defiantly and teleported her into the air so she could be dropped on top of her friends. They groaned in pain.

"Uuuuurg…" moaned Kelly as she pulled over the hoodie that closed over her a few seconds ago, "Nice going May."

"I was going to say the exact same thing, only with Italics." Drew shrugged.

A loud buzzer shut every up and Hostess and Noel were teleported beside the maniacal Alakazam.

"Welcome to _Booksquirm_!" Noel announced dramatically, "While Hostess is tied up, we'll play a fun little game! First to get squashed is eliminated! Lude, the lights!" As he spoke, the lights shut off and all that was seen was the large dictionary. Hostess protested with muffled shouts through the duck tape across her mouth, and Noel just patted her head brotherly. She wriggled the rope that tied her wrists together, but figured that it would take her a while to get out of it. She glared at him in defeat and kicked him in the shin, and he howled in pain, and Kado took it as a sign to start the game.

The pages were turned by Psychic _very _slowly. People huddled into the shadows of the holes and for awhile, no one was squashed. That was of course, until Kado started flipping pages like mad. People began to scream as they were squashed in between pages and the eliminated person was Tracey the sketcher, and was teleported out of the pages when May tripped over him and was covered in another page.

"Move!" Jenina yelled when Corey was just standing there like an idiot; he was blocking her path to the giant-Pikachu hole.

"Let's get squashed together!" He smiled whole-heartedly, and she blushed at what he meant, but as the page casted a giant shadow over her, she had to deny his request, and ran over him to the hole. He was squashed along with July, who couldn't stay in one hole all that long.

After more page flips, the only people who remained were Erin, Nicole, and Paul. There was only one hole for the next page and while Erin was calculating it's decent, the other two huddled into the open space while she was covered by the quick turning page. If Alakazam's could smirk, Kado would've.

"We're really coming down to the wire now folks!" Noel announced as he grinned into the camera a random Magnezone was holding, "It's between Nicole and Paul once again! Kado, turn it up even more!" The Alakazam complied happily, and the last two contestants cursed to their selves as the pages flipped like a flipbook.

_This is my chance, _Nicole thought to herself as she rolled into another hole shadow, _I can finally redeem myself from the candle game with Paul. _She hurried to another hole, _I WILL win! _While she was dodging dictionary sheets, she watched his movements. He was like a jungle Persian; disappearing in one spot and appearing in another. As the shadow of the page fell over her, she thought it was over. That was, until she knocked into Paul, who took the last spot. He was squashed under the page, and when he was teleported out and she was declared winner, he shot her death glares.

_I wonder if it was worth it._ She thought to herself as Kelly and Bri congratulated her.

* * *

The last game of the day was coming upon the contestants and the night sky was looming overhead. The game was decided; _Cliffhangers_. Everyone was given an hour break while the mountains were created, and so that everyone could put on their heavy coats. The teams were already decided; May with Jenina, Drew with Corey, Kelly with July, Bri with Gary, and Nicole with Erin. May and Jenina decided to call home from the lobby, that way they could get their coats from back home.

"Do you remember the number?" May asked while holding the green phone piece.

"Shouldn't you?" Her sister retorted.

"Umm…no? I've been gone for like—two years. How am I supposed to remember?"

"Well _I _was living with Uncle Rolan when I was at "home". So I think this is _your _fault."

"Pfft! No it's not!"

"Yeah it is! Now go get a phone book!"

May glared at her sister before opening the cabinet below the videophone where the phone book lied. She flipped it open before realizing it was the book for Sinnoh. She put it back and found the Hoenn addition, then looked for Petalburg City, and found the Gym on the first page in bold. She punched in the numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"Max!" Jenina cried out at the sight of her younger-by-a-month brother. "I haven't seen you in the longest time! How's Gallade?"

"He's…fine?" Max answered in more of a question, fidgeting with his glasses, "Why are you calling? Don't you have another event coming soon?"

"Yeah, we do Max." May said, coming into the picture, "Can you send over my red coat?"

"Oh, and my pink one! Just ask Dad where it's at." Jenina added.

"Guys, it'll take forever for me to send it over. Why don't you just buy some?" Max asked, too lazy to get up.

"Just send Gallade over with it!" May snapped impatiently.

"Nooooo!" he whined, "It's _my_ Gallade!" He received angry glares in response. He sighed of defeat and called his Pokémon over. "Teleport their coats over to Party Island." He commanded over desperation. The human-like Pokémon with sharp blades closed his eyes and concentrated, and then two coats fell on the girls.

"Hey, this isn't mine!" May whined when she looked at the pink bulky coat.

"And this definitely isn't mine!" Jenina declared as she held up the red parka.

"I can fix this problem." Said the wandering Corey as he returned from outside, donning a thicker windbreaker. He took their coats and swapped them.

"Hooray! It's my coat! Thanks Corey!" Jenina beamed at him and pulled it over her.

"I could've done that!" May said, putting on her parka.

"Then why didn't you?" Asked Max from the screen.

"Who asked you?" She spat, and ended the call by hanging up.

* * *

The mountain was _huge_. For an hour's work of rock-type Pokémon raising a mountain out of nothing, it was pretty big. It was covered in snow thanks to various ice-types that resided on the island, and several people who looked up at how far they'd have to climb took huge gulps.

May was currently pulling on mandatory gloves that were thick and tight, causing her fingers to remain numb. She turned to her teammate slash sister who was she was tied to via rope. The rope looked around their pant's belt loop and stuck them together, as the instructions were indicating. If one of them had to go to the bathroom, they'd have to hold it. It was the same for the other teams, who were still trying to adjust to their new "other half".

"You guys are going down!" Bri taunted, heading their way while pulling the struggling Gary with her, "I've had _plenty_ of climbing experience!"

"You do realize that _I_ don't, right?"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I brought some scissors just in case you slow me down."

"You do realize that those are safety scissors, right?" Erin asked from behind them, hauling Nicole, who was trying to make snow angels in the snow while being pulled.

"Shut uuuuuup!" Bri whined while holding her tiny pink scissors, "My mommy won't let me hold sharp objects!"

"I wouldn't either, considering you were trying to stab me with a spoon during dinner." Gary muttered. She pushed him angrily, but was brought down as well since they were bound together by rope. And friendship. Or maybe just rope.

"You guys won't win with that kind of teamwork…" May muttered while watching them attempt to get up, only to find themselves slipping over snow and onto each other again.

"It's too late! I can't switch partners!" Bri whined, and began to snip the thick rope with her measly cutters, "Come on damn scissors!! CUT!!"

May and Jenina sweatdropped. "You have everything ready?" May asked her sister. Jenina nodded, and everyone went up to the face of the mountain as a buzzer went off. Noel and Hostess were on their own this time—she was riding her Pelipper and he was on the top of the mountain, freezing his butt off.

"Time to play _Cliffhangers_!" Hostess announced as she flew overhead, "The objective of the game is simple. Whichever team reaches the top of the cliff wins the game, and wins 50 coins to spend on the board! If you fall, there's a chance that you will be saved by Kado, our maniacal Alakazam!" She gestured up to the top of the cliff where the meditating yellow Pokémon was. Noel patted him comfortingly, knowing he was probably tired from all the Psychic energy he was using.

"Begin!" Noel said, and everyone was off.

May and Jenina were fast, they climbed without much effort, and they were quickly passing the hyperactive team of Kelly and July. May lost her footing and slipped, but caught a piece of rock before she fell.

"You okay?" Jenina asked, her breath frozen white.

"Err—uhh, yeah. Let's keep going." May answered, kicking the snow off her boots.

The two continued up. A gust of cold air pushed them to the left. "Hold on tight!" May squealed through the tearing winds. Her sister complied and held on tight, her fingers turning white from how hard she was holding the rock. The wind stopped and the two continued up.

"That was exhausting." Jenina muttered as they dodged a jutting stage.

"Yeah." May said, and spotted Hostess and her Pelipper, "Hang tight, she's 'bout to do it again!" The large pelican whipped its wings and the two girls held on for their life, and after a few seconds the pair left to irritate other teams. While they were holding on, Erin and Nicole got ahead.

"Peace out suckas!" Nicole said as they got up farther. She didn't even look like she was carrying her own weight—Erin was pulling both of them up.

"Nooooo!" Jenina yelled, "We will not lose! Let's go May!" May agreed and tightened her bandana with one hand, then continued to scale the mountain. She looked down when she heard screaming and found that Drew and Corey both fell from 20 feet in the air, and was caught by Kado.

After a few more minutes of rigorous climbing and flurries of wind, the team consisting of May and Jenina were almost there. They could see the edge, and they could see Noel's carmine colored hair popping from rim. But they were exhausted, and May was on the brink of falling. But the light from above urged her to move on.

"May—please—can we—rest??" Jenina gasped out, sore.

"No!" May yelled, "We can't lose to the others!"

"But the others are so far down!" Her sister whined, "Just a few seconds!"

May sighed in defeat. "Fine! Ten seconds." Her sister didn't argue and rested her head on her hands, then shivered from the cold. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no—"

"Jen what's wrong?"

"Oooooh no—"

A huge gust of hair hit both of them. Jenina screamed as both her feet lost footing, and now she was holding on to the rope that kept the two bound. May struggled to carry the extra weight. "Get a hold of the rocks!" Her eyes widened as she saw bodies through the thick fog, "Hurry! The others are catching up!"

But Jenina was frozen with fear as she looked down. She couldn't move.

_We're gonna lose! _May thought while watching her sister dangle, _and we're both about to fall! _An idea popped into her mind. With one hand she held the ledge, and then she started to unknot the rope that bound them. Jenina eyes widened in shock when she realized what her older sister was doing.

"May don't—"

It was too late. The rope slid out from May's belt, and Jenina began to plunge towards the ground.

* * *

_I felt as though the ending was rushed. And I know I promised 10 games...but oh well! Take 4 or leave it! _

_Oh, and Review it!_


	8. Free Falling and Free Flying

_Chapter 8...Free Falling and Free Flying!_

Jenina learned one thing while falling—one, free falling hurts and tickles your stomach at the same time, by some bizarre rule of gravity or something, and two—no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a hold of the rock! She scraped her hands even though they were glove protected, her shoulders, and once her head hit a chip in the rock, she was black out for good. She was only inches away from the ground before Kado the Alakazam realized that someone had fallen, and teleported her to the top of the mountain, on the laps of Drew and Corey, who's chances of winning the game were stripped of them the moment they fell twenty feet from the ground.

Corey poked her.

"She's not moving!" He gasped, although it was hard to breathe at such a high altitude.

"Yeah she is, her chest is moving up and down." Drew pointed out.

"Stop looking at it!" Corey snapped possessively, then clapped and said, "YAY! SHE'S ALIVE!"

"Urgh...STOP YELLING IN MY EAR IDIOT!" she yelled as her eyes snapped open. She sat up on her own and shook herself, as if the free falling feeling (try saying that five times fast) was just stuck to her like glue. Her stomach still felt queasy and she leaned over the edge of the cliff to barf.

"GRAGH! NOT AGAIN!" Screamed Gary about 10 feet below.

Back at the mountain, May finally reached the edge of the mountain and pulled herself up, then sprawled herself out on the cold snow. "Finally! I made it! I won!" Noel went over to the edge and peered down to the end of her rope, and upon seeing nothing, used a whistle to blow in her ear, possibly killing her eardrums.

"Where's your partner?" He asked, hands behind his back.

"Uh..." May looked down, unsure if her sister made it for a second. Now that her head was finally registering with her brain, she realized she killed her sister, of course, until she swung her head and spotted Jenina sitting with Corey and Drew. "There." She pointed, but her voice wavered as her guilty conscious took over.

"I'm afraid you have lost." Noel said as Erin and Nicole came up, most likely to be declared winner, "Both of you have to come up to win."

"WE WON!" hooted Nicole, "Imma' make some more snow angels!" She dropped to the ground and began to mold the snow, bringing the exhausted and still-tied-to Erin with her.

"Will you quit doing that!?" snapped her teammate.

There was a bright light and everyone was teleported back to the ground, including the people who were still scaling the mountain. Jenina was tackled into a hug by Kelly and July, both of them hanging on her like...hangers.

"Ohmygosh, Jen, are you okay!?" Kelly shrieked quickly, "Isawyoufallandandand–"

"Yeah, and I was like, dudeohmygoshKellylook Jeninacanflybutthen Isawyoucouldn't!" July piped quickly, although in her ears it was just "womp-wom womp-wom"

"Guys GUYS! Can we _please _just calm down for a bit??" She yelled, frustrated with the past events.

Hostess and Pelipper swooped down from the mountain, "And the winners are Erin and Nicole! Congrats!" Everyone clapped, then disappeared to do whatever since the last game of the day was finished. Kelly, July, Jenina, and May stayed behind. May took this as a time to apologize. "Look, Jen—"

"Hasn't she had enough torture from you??" Kelly barked, holding one of Jenina's shoulders while July held the other, "Come on Jenina, you can hang with us for a while. I'm sure you want to do anything but spend time with _her_." Although it wasn't meant to hurt, it did to May. She bit her lip and walked away, regretting ever thinking of that dumb spur-of-the-moment idea.

* * *

Lude walked past the infirmary with the large Luminine/Luminarc egg in hand. July spotted him and hauled him in, wanting to see the egg. "It's so pretty!" he gushed, but was given looks by the females in the room and said, "I mean manly."

"Yes yes, it's as manly as a peach. Can I go now?" Lude huffed in a hurry.

"Where are you bringing the Egg?" Kelly questioned, taking it from his hold before he could object. It wriggled in her grasped and she squealed excitedly, "Ohmygosh! It moved!"

"Yes, now can you _please_ give it back?" he stressed, reaching for it, but she tossed it at Jenina, who was sitting on a hospital bed, waiting to get her wounds bandaged. She caught it like a bowling ball, almost crushing the shell. It was an experimental pokemon, and its defense so far was tiny. "Don't do that!" He snapped, concerned for the Eggs well being.

"Let's play keep away! Or is it called Mankey in the Middle?" Jenina wondered, and tossed the Egg at July, who caught it like a football.

"WOO! ICAUGHTIT!" He said, and threw it over Lode's head to Kelly, who was running towards him like a Tauros. Lude tackled him, but there was no Egg to be salvaged. "Calm down dude, you'll get your turn." July shrugged.

"It's not a toy!" Lude yelled, but Kelly shrugged and said,

"I know! But it's a pokemon, so we _have_ to play with it!"

"That makes no sense!" He retorted.

"I'm a girl, I don't have to!" She shot back, and threw the Egg towards Jenina.

"Okay guys, we should stop throwing it." She muttered as the Nurse Joy returned with the bandage rolls. It wouldn't be smart getting caught by the Nurse, it would probably be embarrassing. She put the Egg on the bed, and Lude rushed for it, only to be snapped by the Nurse.

"No running in the infirmary!"

He sweatdropped and claimed the Egg, relieved that it wasn't cracked anywhere. "I'll be going then." He said, and walked out, only to be stopped by Noel. Noel looked like he just came out of the shower, considering his hair was darker and dripping water over the Egg.

"Oh hey...it's the Egg! I forgot to bring it back again. Thanks Lude!" He took the Egg and strolled towards the elevator, leaving Lude to muttering curses.

Back at the infirmary, Jenina was all wrapped up and ready to go, like a present. She looked at her room key awkwardly, unsure whether to return to her room or not. She did want to retrieve her pokeballs and go play over at the beach, but that required going to the 10th floor with the possibility of running into May.

"Hey, if you don't want to face May, you can room with me." Kelly suggested, "My roommate was already eliminated."

"Seriously?" Jenina said, surprised at the offer, "That would be great! I should go get my stuff first."

"Sure! Me and July are going to go order room service from there."

"Yours works?? Ours is still "_broken_" according to the kitchen staff." She muttered, and left for a different elevator. She punched in the floor number and hummed with the elevator while she waited for it to arrive on her floor. The door _ding!_ed and it arrived on her floor. She went up to her door, which was opposite to Corey and Drew's. Their door was open, so she decided to visit.

"Knock knock!" She sang when she entered, she found Corey and his pokemon (excluding Steelix, who wouldn't fit in the room) engulfed in a horror movie. They all recoiled in shock as someone on screen was stabbed.

"I told him not to turn around!" He screamed, holding onto his Magmortar, but then getting burned. The Raichu in his lap snickered. Corey turned around to see Jenina at the door. "Hey!"

"Hey." She smiled, "Say, where's Drew?"

"He's flying around with May on his Flygon." He shrugged.

"Oh, so she's not here?"

"Probably not, unless she can duplicate herself." He lifted his eyebrow, "Why? Are you guys still fighting because she dropped you at the mountain?"

"We haven't exactly been speaking." She muttered, "It's awkward, and I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gonna move into Kelly's room though."

"Kay. Need help?"

She chuckled, "No thanks."

"See ya then!" He said, and turned back to the TV, only to find another person getting stabbed, their guts flying into the screen.

"Gross! What movie is that anyway?" She asked whilst fake gagging.

"It's _Stabbing Riot 2_, the sequel to _Knife Through My Chest_!"

She decided to ask no more and shivered as someone's gory scream echoed throughout the room. She crossed the hall to her door and unlocked it, then in a few seconds flat tossed in all her clothes into her bags, and clipped on her pokeballs. Her Pikachu popped out of its ball on its own and said, "_Where we going?_"

"Anywhere but here." Jenina answered with a sigh, dropping the key into the trash before leaving the room with the door slamming.

* * *

Before the whole ordeal in the infirmary, May was wandering around the outside of the hotel with her Glaceon on her heels. There was a loud screeching overhead and the wind began to whip at both of their puppy-like features. The source of this was a Flygon; Drew's Flygon to be exact, and the red-goggled dragon and his trainer landed gracefully in front of them.

"Wanna ride?" He asked, patting the spot behind him.

"Uh...sure." She wasn't in the mood for another fight and climbed on, her Glaceon sitting in between them.

"Hold on tight!" He said as they began to rise.

"You just want me holding you." She retorted.

"It's more of a win win." He shrugged as Flygon began to get higher and higher. May looked down and felt her stomach drop lower than it should. Then it darter downwards fast, and she regretted not holding onto Drew, because now she was slipping to the tail. She screamed as wind rushed through her hair and it felt like falling. Flygon flicked his tail so that she was back in her spot, and this time she was smart about it and folded her arms around Drew's waist. "Told ya." He teased.

"Don't push me Drew, my hands are in a pretty dangerous spot and I could nail you at anytime." She threatened.

"Ouch." He muttered, "Since when were your threats so dirty?"

"I'm not in the mood." She muttered, hanging her head. He shook his head and patted Flygon, signaling for him to start cruising. They flew over the hotel, then descended to the beach, where Flygon tilted to the side so he could spray his passengers with water. May and Glaceon squealed as they got wet, and Drew smirked and patted him again, then Flygon dived under, making May's eyes flutter shut.

There was a small nudge and she opened her eyes again. Drew flicked his head to the side, and she looked, and saw a large blue beast sleeping under the island. _Kyogre?? _She wanted to gasp but she was running out of air. He noticed and kicked Flygon gently, and the insect-dragon nodded and pulled them up till they were at the surface again. May and Glaceon gasped for air.

"Was that Kyogre??" May said as they began to ascend again.

"I think so," Drew confirmed, "I've seen a lot of legendaries around."

He kicked Flygon gently again and it turned around, heading towards land. He turned back to May, was frowning. "I don't want to go back yet..." she muttered. He flicked his hair up arrogantly, "Not to be surprised, a lot of ladies love flying with me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I just want to get away. There's too much stress at the island."

He smiled, "I know exactly what we should do. Flygon, higher!" Flygon straightened in the air so he would look like a rocket as he flew upwards, May feeling gravity pulling her out of her spot. Flygon then hunched out of his rocket-like position and flapped his rhombus wings, cawing like a bird, as if calling someone.

"What are we doing here?" May asked in a small voice, hard to believe that there wasn't much oxygen around.

"You'll see." Drew answered, his head turned left. She turned to that direction and saw two airplane-like figures in the distance. As they got closer the moonlight revealed it to be Latios and Latias. They squealed at their dragon friend and got closer. Latias noticed May, and squealed happily while clapping her large red hands together. She picked up May, then placed her on her back. Latios did the same for Drew, and Glaceon was glad for the extra space.

"Wanna race?" May challenged.

"You're on." Drew smirked, and the three dragons were off, both humans throwing their insecurities to the wind and just flying.

* * *

_Hn. I feel like I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. Anyway, this chapter just wraps up the last one, so review!_


	9. Daring Dangers and Disappearances

_Chapter 9...Daring Dangers and Disappearances!_

A day was skipped, but it was guaranteed that most rounds were elimination rounds. Now there were only about fifteen people left in the game—and there were only a few more days left before the winner was declared and the Egg would be given. In that certain day, two groups kind of assembled; the May group and the Jenina group. It was mostly because everybody had a grudge on that certain "back-stabbing" moment during _Cliffhangers_, and because of that, 2/3rds of the Jenina group wanted revenge. This group included Jenina, Kelly, and Nicole, while the "May" group was none other than May, Erin, and Bri. The guys, Drew, July, and Corey, had no idea whose side they were on, so they just labeled their own group, called the "Guys".

"I don't want to fight." Jenina protested that next day during lunch, minutes before the show began. She was surrounded by her "group", who didn't want her affiliating with _them_. The "group" included July and Corey, since July was dragged everywhere by Kelly, and Corey had nowhere better to sit.

"You're not!" Kelly said, picking up her drink, "_We_ are! Nicole makes the ideas and I make them happen! It's the perfect plan!"

"Right!" Nicole agreed, "I'm thinking sabotage. I know you don't want to hurt your sister, so we won't! We'll just make sure she's first to lose!"

"...And how do you plan to do that?" Jenina asked as the game show announcement went off. The other two girls shrugged as they threw away their food. May walked past and was sneered at by them, but was quickly defended by Bri and Erin. The hissing was put to a hold when the guys all pushed them to the basement. (And tripped down steps! :O)

"Welcome back to Pokémon Party!" Lude said with the mic, "Hostess is sick and I'm her substitute judge. Noel, start us off!"

"Um...okay..." the red headed host seemed uncomfortable and scratched his head nervously, "I'm not sure if I should be up here...two guys on stage sounds wrong."

"Will you just start us off??" the blue haired sub-host snapped. Everyone in the crowd sweatdropped.

And the race across the island began again. Kelly found Pelipper and beat him, receiving five stars. Same for May with Sableye. The wheel was spun and the winner would get a star, then the game was chosen; Fish n' Drips.

* * *

Everyone was taken to a desert-like arena, where there were two tall platforms looking over large translucent buckets. One platform had an old-century lever type water pump, and the other had a large wheel of buckets and bicycle seats, complete with peddles to move the buckets, which would dip in water, then fall into the larger clear bucket. May was put on the platform with the pump, and the other 14 were sitting in the bicycle seats on the opposite platform.

May looked down, and gulped. Yup, she's was _pretty _high. Noel and Lude arrived at the scene in an air balloon, the latter holding a flag pistol in one hand.

"The objective of this game is to be the first team to fill the bucket to the brim!" Noel announced, "And since May is outnumbered, she is allowed to use her pokemon, but they cannot be Psychic or Fighting type." She looked to her belt and sent out Munchlax and Wartortle, and they took their station at the pumps long handles. Lude checked to see if everyone was ready, then shot the pistol in the air, a red flag protruding out of it.

And they began peddling!

The platform of 14 people started to peddle like mad, but even with July's hyperness, they couldn't even move the buckets. After seconds of peddling, it started to move, but at a sluggish pace. Nicole looked irritated, since she was probably peddling up a sweat and losing a lot of pounds, and knew that _someone _wasn't pulling their weight. She looked down the line of people that were peddling and found that Erin and Bri were just relaxing, holding map-sized mirrors and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey! Bri! Erin! What the heck are you doing!?" She shouted over the sound of the opposite team's water flowing out of the pump.

"Working on our tans." Bri answered calmly, flicking her jet-black hair behind her.

"Soak up some vitamin D!" Erin added, adjusting her mirror so that the sun blinded everyone else in the line, causing people to shield their eyes with their hands and stop peddling, obviously stuck with something else.

"BAH!" Nicole screeched, trying to turn her head from the blinding light, "Kelly! You're needed!"

Kelly, who was sitting conveniently between Erin and Bri, knocked both of the mirrors out of their hands, where it fell about fifty feet to the ground, and shattered into millions of pieces.

"Hey!" Bri protested, tipping down her sunglasses while bending over her seat to see what happened to her mirror, "I was using that!"

"And now you're not." the olive skinned girl snapped, "Now why don't you do something useful with those legs besides tanning?"

"Bleh! Who do you think you are, the Queen of England??" Bri shot back, slipping her sunglasses back on.

"That place doesn't even exist!" Kelly argued, then her face changed to normal, "Wait—I know what you're doing, and I'm not falling for it!" she then began to peddle harder and faster than ever before, beating July by at least 30 mph. She was going so fast that smoke started to come from the back of her bike, and although she was getting warned by the girls beside her, she ignored it, until a nail broke and she was sent speeding forward, down the platform and towards the ground, fifty feet below.

* * *

_This sucks..._Hostess thought while wriggling her wrists, _Did they have to knot this thing 10 times over???_ She gave up on the ropes and tried to bring her elbow to her pocket where her pokeballs sat, but her arms began to ache and she couldn't go any further. _URGH! Man this sucks!! I bet Noel is taking up all my screen time!! _The ego-centric host sighed and leaned back, then realized her chair could spin, and began to entertain herself with that.

She stopped and faced the wall as the doors slid open, illuminating the room with the hallway light by only a little bit. Someone stepped in, and she smirked, then turned her chair around dramatically to face the person, then said, "I've been expecting you." Then attempted to do that weird psycho-hand-rub with her hands, but then remembered they were tied to her egg-shaped chair.

"Amusing." scoffed the person, still in silhouette.

"Saturn?" Hostess questioned, her mind racing.

"You always were good with voices," he sneered, coming closer, close enough to touch her hair, which he did.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, and kicked his shin, but it was a measly kick and couldn't be any better unless she untied her legs.

Saturn laughed and trailed his fingers along her cheek, and she was disgusted—for one, he was like..._25_. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked coyly, "You're all bound with nowhere to go. I bet you don't even know where you are."

"I don't have to." She spat, and snapped her eyes shut, but then he slapped her, sending her and the chair to the floor, the impact painful. She cursed under her breath.

"Don't try to call Azelf!" He yelled, "You're just going to setting him up for the trap we're planning."

"What do you want from me?!" She whimpered, attempting to stand up anything to get up from the floor, "I'm just a game show host now! I'm not a Coordinator, or a Battle Frontier Brain! What can I so possibly be worth to Team Galactic?!" She was beginning to get tired.

"The Egg." He hissed.

"The Egg?" She repeated under her breath, "What about the Egg?"

"We want it. It's a powerful creature, and Cyrus feels that we should be worthy of owning and raising it, not some random kid who got lucky in your frivolous "game show"."

"Well you ain't freakin' gettin' it." She muttered, resulting a kick in the stomach by Saturn. Her knees buckled even though they were still tied together, and the wind was knocked out of her. She began to cough violently. "Abusive bast—" She stopped herself, not wanting to get another hit.

"You should be careful with what you say, Kara." the crescent haired man said, putting his hands behind his back.

"I go by Hostess," She said, "And no matter what you do to me, it'll be dumb and useless, cause you know I'll be able to get out of here, with or without my pokemon."

He shook his head, already hating her stubbornness. "I miss the days when you were still a silent little girl who was afraid of risks and bad ass corporations."

"That little girl grew up." She retorted.

"No matter," he shrugged, "You will give us the Egg, sooner or later. Mars, Jupiter, toss her in a cell. And make sure you have everyone on watch in case she calls for legendaries." He ordered, and left the room swiftly. Next thing Hostess knew, she was being hauled up by four arms, dragged across a dank hallway, stripped of her pokemon, untied of her ropes, and thrown into a cell. The bars roared shut and but she remained unconscious, since she hit her head on the toilet when she was tossed in.

* * *

Kelly screamed as she plummeted to her death, already detached from the "sturdy" and "well screwed in" bike. She felt like she had to barf but she held her mouth while shutting her eyes closed, not wanting to know how far she was from the ground. A few seconds past and she peeked through one eye, regretting it right away, because the ground was coming closer...

Then the ground flashed to wicker. She hit the floor heavily and she felt whatever that was keeping her up droop down before going back up. She opened her eyes and found shoes. Forcing her aching bones to get up, she turned her head to see Lude and Noel looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked, "No injuries? No nothin'?"

"..." She couldn't form words at the moment. Now she knew how Jenina felt, and frankly, she didn't like it.

The host turned to the floating Alakazam by the balloon, "Thanks buddy. Make sure no one else falls." The fox/human thing nodded and watched.

"So who's winning?" Kelly asked in a small-ish voice.

"Hard to tell." Lude shrugged, "Looks like a tie." She peered over the basket she was sitting in to see that it really _was _a tie, but May and her pokemon were hard at it and were pumping iron like mad. Sweat was on all three of them as they continued to turn the pump handle, and Kelly just couldn't let her win.

"May's gonna lose~ May's gonna lose~!" She began to sing loud and obnoxiously, making May stop what she's doing and look up. She shook her head, wiped her face with her bandana, then continued to turn the handle. Kelly muttered curses as the team began to go faster than before, and in no time the bucket was filled to the brim. Noel blew his whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing, then looked to the buckets to see who won.

"And May has won the stars!" Noel said, and his Blastoise came out of nowhere and jumped into the bucket, splashing the opposing team with water.

"Wee! Water!" Nicole gushed, although everyone else was mad that they lost. And that they were dripping wet.

* * *

The last game of the day had arrived and everyone was teleported to a human-sized tube. They were all standing on a platform that would sooner or later hover them up to the game. Everyone was paired with their "best friend" so to speak, since May and Jenina were lumped together, although Jenina was hoping for Corey. Now this game might be a repeat of _Cliffhangers_. Actually, the pairs that were pitted together were the exact opposite. Kelly was lumped with Bri, Nicole with Erin, July with Corey, and Drew with some weird kid named Conway. The May and Jenina groups were _not_ happy.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here!" Nicole groaned, "LEMME' OUTTA HERE!!" She screamed, pounding on the glass. Erin winced as the sound bounced off the wall and into her ear.

"Quit complaining and look what I got." She muttered under her breath, and luckily Nicole didn't hear.

"I think I'm gonna die!" July said, pounding on the glass, "I NEED OXYGEN!!" He puffed, and began to make gasping noises, and dramatically fell to the ground.

Corey sweatdropped, "You can feel the airconditioning at your feet."

July then began to sniff the ground like a Growlithe and said, "MY AIRCONDITIONING IS BROKEN!" then he resumed his fake death.

"_Quiet!_" boomed a voice that scared everyone into wetting their pants. In the narrow hallway that held the tube-trapped people a person was illuminated, and it was Noel. He was wearing a Darth Vader cloak, his eyes glinting evilly. "Welcome my children!" Then his face broke down, "Have any of you seen Hostess? I can't find her _anywhere_!" The man was reduced to a child once he started to whimper. Everyone just shook their heads and he sighed, "Lude disappeared too...and now I have no one watching the Egg!" The people in the tubes didn't look like they cared. His cloak opened a bit to reveal that he was holding the red black and blue striped Egg, and it was flashing a glow off and on.

"Is it about to hatch?" Drew asked, leaning in his tube, trying to get as far away from Conway as possible.

"You knows it!" He piped happily, "So we better start the game! Oh darn, I forgot to announce the game." He shut off the lights with the remote he was holding and the lights shut off. Then in the best Darth Vader voice he said, "_Welcome_! You are about to play _Dungeon Duos_! The object of the game is to be the first team to get across the obstacles win! How to get around the obstacles are rhetorical, so I won't go over it. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah," Bri started, "Can I switch partne—"

"Bye!" Noel pressed another button and everyone was shot up the tube, and pushed out of a green pipe, where they were surrounded by walls. Brick walls. There was a mini railing on the walls so the teams could speak with each other.

May and Jenina ran through the never ending hallway, both of them knowing that they were going at the same speed. Soon there was a wall with the imprint of Hostess blocking May's way, and she just stood there, wondering where the lever was. Then the wall began to lift, and she saw that it was Jenina's doing; she had the lever at the moment. But her face was grim; and right now, all she meant was business. May ran ahead as she saw another lever ahead, meaning that Jenina probably had a wall blocking her. She twisted the wheel as hard as she could and heard the satisfying sound of the wall lifting.

Jenina muttered a small "thanks" before going to the next lever and turning it, and then the two advanced to the second obstacle; a huge gap. There were two small rotating platforms in the middle, and Jenina went to the machine, and May took this as a signal to get on the platform. She didn't like the silence, and wanted to talk to her, just like the shouts she could hear over the walls.

"Jen," she started as the platform moved clockwise towards the other side of the gap, "We've gotta talk."

"We've got nothing to talk about." Jenina replied, letting go of the machine as the platform got to the other side. May jumped off and Jenina hopped on the other one, catching the pole in the middle just in case she slipped into the dark abyss.

"Yes we do!" May said as she took her spot at the other machine, "We can't act like it never happened!" Jenina hopped off the platform as it came on the other side.

"Well I prefer it that way." Jenina said, and they both ran forward until they reach another gap. This time, there was only _one _platform. She hopped onto the platform and May just stood at the machine. "Don't just stand there! Move this thing!"

"Not until we talk!"

"I'm not your boyfriend May!" Jenina smiled for once, "And I'm still mad that you dropped me just for a game. How low can you get?"

"I wasn't thinking!" May yelled over the movement of the platform, "It was a spur of the moment thing! You know I act before thinking!" Jenina hopped off the platform and they both turned the handles on the machine so that it would get to May's side faster.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I almost _died_!"

May's mouth shut tight and she wasn't sure how to reply to that as the platform moved towards the edge. She hopped over but her foot slipped and she banged her knee on the wall, and hurriedly gripped the edge. She looked down but couldn't find the floor, and her heart rate instantly kicked up.

"I've gotcha!" Jenina said, taking one of her hands, but then her face changed, "Maybe you'd like to feel what it's like to be me..."

May felt her grip on Jenina's hand loosen, and her eyes widened, "No! Jen no don't do it!" She cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay? I should've never done what I did that time! I admit that I was stupid, and I really don't want to fall into the chasm! Please Jen!"

Jenina looked to the wall, then to their hands, "I go by Jenina." Then let go.

* * *

_HAH! You thought I'd end with a cliffy again. Read on~_

* * *

May screamed as all hope was lost from her hand. Then two hands gripped her hands again, and pulled her up and over. For a second there she was half dead and her mind was in shock. She was snapped out of it when she heard sisters' innocent giggle. She turned her head slightly, giving her a raised eyebrow look.

"I'd never drop you on purpose May." Jenina reassured, and stood up, "Come on! We've got a game to win!"

May smiled, laughed, and followed towards the rest of the dungeon.

After jumping through numerous pipes, they made it to the last part of the dungeon, which involved blowing up a hot air balloon. They saw that other people were already there, and by the looks of it, Corey and July, the bronze and speed were about half way there. The two girls hurriedly pushed the air pumps, but it took much more then what they had. They heard a _click _and swapped glances, then jumped into their hot air balloon, then pulled the sandbags in. But Corey and July jumped in at the same time, and as they rose up to the sky, it was hard to tell who won.

"It's a tie!" Noel announced, "Now seriously, has anyone seen Hostess??"

* * *

_:0 What a terrible ending! I for one think that Saturn should get kicked in the you-know-where._


	10. Save Your Progress

**Disclaimer: This chapter dissapoints me. I feel like its missing something...anyway, don't own anything but Lude, Hostess/Kara, and Noel.**

_Chapter 10...Save Your Progress_

There were only two days left. Tomorrow—and the day after that. May and Jenina were on the beach with the Corey, Drew, and all their Pokémon, just deciding to relax and play in the sand. Although there were several attempts to make a sand castle, everyone but Jenina decided to surf. She decided just to watch—iPods and water do _not_ mix.

A few minutes later Lude came from nowhere and dropped an Egg in her lap. She looked up to him, eyebrows raised.

"It's _your_ turn to watch the egg," He said simply, then put his hands behind his back and walked away a bit too quickly.

"Uhh…" she just trailed off to herself, staring at it. Somehow it looked…different up close. It looked like the colors of the egg were painted on, but she accepted its appearance nevertheless. She placed it behind her just as _more _people crashed the party. "More" was Kelly, although on the other side she saw Bri and Erin making their way over here as well, their flip flops making tracks in the side.

May returned from the waves. "Jen! You gotta try surfing! It's awesome! Granted I keep falling off the board...but I fell on top of Drew one time! What a victory!" She smiled at the memory. Then Kelly pushed her aside gruffly, and then pulled Jenina up to her feet and made distance.

"Stay away from her Jenina!" Kelly said frantically, "She's trying to drown you!"

"No I'm not!" May yelled. Bri and Erin took her sides, glaring.

"Yeah she is!" Erin said, "And we'll do it until she's finally out of the competition!"

"Yeah!" Bri agreed, nodding.

May sweatdropped, "I don't need help guys…"

"You guys trying to say something?!" Kelly screeched, curling up her fists.

"Yeah, what are you, some emo grim reaper?" Bri spat, "If you wanted to be that, spare yourself all the hoodies and just wear a black cloak!"

"Don't insult my wardrobe!" Kelly yelled, "Or I'll stuff my fists in your mouth!"

_Oh dear, I sense a petty fight. _Jenina thought, inching backwards.

"Don't bother, those things can't knock out a punching bag!" Bri retorted. Erin sensed the fight as well and inched backwards.

"Guys! Stop fighting over something stupid!" May yelled, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"She's right." Bri huffed, "Kelly's the one who started the fight over something stupid and worthless like Jenina."

"Hey!" Jenina and May protested.

Bri continued, "Kelly's the stupid one."

"Call me stupid one more time and I'll knock your lights out!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Bri yelled back.

Kelly lunged for Bri, and the fight began. They began rolling in the sand, pulling at each other's hair, scratching and punching and so on. Eventually they rolled into the water, but the petty fight continued and the spectators from behind could only hope that they would stop soon. The ignored Egg began to glow brightly, and Erin turned to the blinding light. The Egg began to form into something…

"Bidoof!" cried out the brown squirrel.

"Where'd that Bidoof come from?" Jenina wondered, "And where'd the Egg go?"

"Uhh…that was the egg…" Erin answered, examining the Pokémon, "Wasn't this supposed to be a Luminine or whatever?"

"Yeah," Jenina answered, "So why's it a Bidoof??"

"Was Hostess lying?" May gasped, "That's so rigged! If it wasn't for the prize money that came with the egg, I would've quit!"

Another wave rolled in and Kelly and Bri emerged from it, soaked and gasping. It seemed that Bri lost her sandals. Jenina went up to them, "Enough fighting you two, we have something bigger in our hands."

"Bigger then Bri's ego?" Kelly asked, getting a glare from Bri.

"The egg hatched."

"Oh goodie! What's the Luminarc thing look like?" Bri asked, hoping up, ignoring the scratches that stung from the salt water of the ocean.

"It's not a Luminarc!" Jenina yelled, exasperated.

"So it's a Finnithe then?" Kelly wondered.

"You guys aren't letting me finish!" Jenina said, "A few minutes ago Lude gave me the egg, and it looked like low resolution so I was all, "hmm is this the real egg" and then you know I shook it some, didn't hear anything, so was it hollow? So anyway I walked some steps and waited for a caption to come up that said "huh?" and was all—"

"You're copying the videogames." Kelly deadpanned.

"—anyway," Jenina said, "So the egg hatched and it became a Bidoof!" then she gestured behind her where the Bidoof began playing with the other Pokémon.

"What!?" Bri said, running up to the Bidoof, picking it up and shaking it like a piñata, "That's so rigged!"

Then the guys came back from the aching labor of surfing, and saw the Bidoof.

"Whose Bidoof is that?" Corey asked, not familiar with it.

"No one's…it hatched from the prize egg." Jenina muttered.

"Aww, that sucks…" He sighed. There was a yelling in the distance and everyone turned to their carmine haired host, who looked exhausted by the time he got there.

"The egg—" he gasped, "it's been stolen!"

"No, Lude gave it to me and it hatched into a Bidoof." Jenina explained.

"That was fake!" Noel snapped, "Tell everyone to gear up! I've got a lead where the Egg and Hostess went!"

* * *

Hostess finally woke, her head throbbing. She groaned, holding the sides of her head while clenching her teeth. She felt Azelf knocking on her head, and she urged for him to stop. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in a cell and looked up at the small window by the wall, glad to see—or not to see any "rare" pokemon. She set herself in a corner, sitting on her knees and away from the galactic grunts. She hung her head and folded her fingers together.

_Azelf! Azelf please tell me you can hear me!_

"_Kara? Is that you?"_

She smiled beneath the tears under her eyes, _yes, but please call me Hostess for this fic. Anyway, _please _tell me you didn't call the three beasts! _

"_Umm…it's a bit too late for that. As soon as I felt you unconscious, I sent a signal…"_

_No! They'll get captured by Team Galactic!_

"_Galactic? I thought we destroyed them and their leader years ago!"_

_That's what I thought! But then I was kidnapped and confronted by Saturn!_

"…"

_Azelf, please say something…_

"_Don't hate me…but I sent the birds as well."_

_No! Azelf, why do you put yourself in danger like that!?_

"_I was worried for you! When our lives are linked, I can only think about me! I mean you."_

She felt herself sweatdrop, _Azelf, please, stop anyone who's currently on their way. Tell Uxie to tell Noel. He's all I'll need._

"_He'll get captured too. I'm sorry, but it's too late. Just hang tight and trust us. We are legendaries, remember?"_

_And idiots…_she added, then felt her connection to Azelf disappear. She turned away from the corner and took a deep breath. _Okay, first come the three beasts. Then the birds. Followed by the Silver and Rainbow birds, then the fairies, including the Lake Trio, then the Golems, then the Dragons, including Palkia and Dialga. If I'm lucky, hell won't break lose by the Golems…_

There was a loud beeping at the monitors across from her bars, and she edged to the bars to see better. The grunts began to laugh as the cameras caught sight of three beasts in three different directions. One was a tiger, yellow in color with black stripes. It had a white bolt-like tail and a purple cloud like cape. Another one was brown lion with a lot of hair and a red mask, with a white cloud cape on its back. The last one was a blue cheetah covered in white spots, with a purple mane and white tresses.

"No…" Hostess whispered, "It's begun…again…"

* * *

Everyone was clad in the black variations of their original appearances. They were also on the backs of their own flying Pokémon. People without flying Pokémon would be riding on either Latios or Latias, and the people without flying Pokémon didn't struggle with it.

"Where're we going?" May asked from the roof as everyone was getting ready.

"We're going to Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Noel answered, "That's where the directions were given."

"Directions?" She questioned.

"Uxie told me," He said, "And don't ask how; that's to be told in another fic. Anyway, if we don't save Hostess and the Egg and kill the remains of Team Galactic, we could have one _huge _legendary battle on our hands."

"What?? You mean every legendary will be heading to Mt. Coronet for _one _rescue mission??" She gasped, not really understanding how one person could be.

"You don't understand!" He said, removing his white gloves and switching them with black ones, "That Egg was blessed by Arceus in the Hall of Origin! If that Luminarc or whatever falls in the wrong hands, we are _dead_!"

"_Oh, _I see now." She said, and left him to climb on Drew's Flygon. She wanted to fly with him again.

While everyone was getting on flying Pokémon, July noticed that Nicole was watching from a window. He hopped off his Charizard and went over to the open window. "Aren't you coming?" He asked impatiently, watching everyone take off into the air.

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm too scared."

"It'll be fun!" He cheered.

"No thanks, I'm not allowed to be outside after 10:30."

"Umm…okay." He accepted her strange behavior and climbed on his Charizard, catching up to everyone else easily.

Nicole turned away from the flying Pokémon and smirked, then turned on the lights to the room she was in. There was an egg on the pedestal; the Luminarc egg. It was flashing on and off, and shaking rapidly.

"Hello Egg!" She said, taking it off its pedestal, "Time to meet Saturn." She released her Swampert, then hitched onto its back. "Who am I? I'm Nicole, the one who restored Team Galactic from its ashes." She held onto it tightly as Swampert scaled down the hotel and ran towards the water, "You may remember Lude, one of my lackey's. He's too much of a coward to do switch the eggs, so I killed him." She laughed at her own ploy.

Swampert dove into the water, swimming above sea level so his trainer could breath. "Don't worry, whatever you are. You're in good hands." Her PokeGear rang and she answered it, the person on the other ends head showing up. The person had a lot of wrinkles, with periwinkle hair and hard eyes. He looked scarred from the universe that spit him out a year ago.

"Nicole, report." He said.

"Hello Cyrus," she suppressed the groan that was pushing its way to her throat, "I have the Egg and am on my way."

"And the others?"

"They are far ahead of me. They are riding with Latios and Latias."

"Good. Be sure to make note that Raikou, Entei, and Suicune have been captured."

She smirked, "Good." She looked up to the sky where bright lights shone through the cracks of dark clouds, "The birds are on their way."

"Excellent. We will be ready for them." Cyrus said, and clicked off.

* * *

**I'm switching back to bold! Italics bore me. Anyway, I'm thinking of wrapping up this story soon. Should be about 4 more chapters! **


	11. The Plan

**Me owns nothing. Okay, except maybe Luminarc/Finnithe, Hostess, and Noel, but none of the Pokemon stuff. Or the OCs.**

_Chapter 11...The Plan!_

The sky—at the moment—was boring. Everyone tried to get into the heroic moment that would have to be stretched for the time being, but eventually, it led most of them into wondering what they were doing in the first place. May's initial goal was clear—save the day. It was her thing, and as the main protagonist, she intended to do so, even if the day lagged into the next one.

"It's actually kind of surprising," Erin said out of nowhere on her gold colored Altaria, "I thought they'd send Pokémon to shoot us out of the sky or something."

Cue everyone simultaneously saying "Nooooooo!"

"What?" She blinked.

"You just jinxed us…" Kelly face palmed whilst riding her own regular colored Altaria.

And as she predicted, a mess of Golbats began to head in their direction. "I've got an idea!" she screamed over the screeching of the gigantic bats heading their way, "Erin and I will distract the Golbats! The rest of you go ahead!" The Altaria duo sped in the front, everyone else in the back, spreading out and getting ready to flee ahead. It was a sea of flapping wings at the duo hovered right above them.

"Ready?" Kelly said, soft enough for her new partner in crime-and-destroying-stuff to hear. Erin nodded and patted her Altaria's head, hinting to get ready.

"Use Dragon Breath!" She commanded, and the gold fluff-winged bird roared out a blue-yellowish beam in the middle of the horde of bats, creating a giant hole in the large flock.

"Now let's use Draco Meteor!" Kelly said, pointing to the targets. Her Altaria screeched and lifted its wings, surrounding itself in an eerie blue glow. Meteors began to fall from the sky, and the duo flew to the side as the rocks came tumbling down, striking each and every Golbat, sending them crashing into the ocean, right on top of Nicole.

The duo didn't notice her and continued to Mt. Coronet, along with everyone else who was able to cross the raining Golbats with ease.

"Damn it!" Nicole cried out as the large good-for-nothing bats began to fall like dead flies. Swampert dove underwater and began to swim around the bats, then emerged back to the surface after all that was over. Her PokeGear began to ring again. "I don't want to talk about it!" she barked into the phone-like device before hanging up. _I'm screwed. No one ever hangs up on Cyrus._

* * *

While Kelly and Erin were taking care of the blockades, Corey, who was on Latios, and Bri, who was on Latias, went off to stop and legendaries that were on their way. According to Noel, who was flying on Hostess' Pelipper, the birds were always the ones who came in after the beasts, only because they were the fastest. May and the rest finally made it to Mt. Coronet, and were sitting in a forest, preparing a plan.

"I say we blow it up!" July suggested randomly.

"How will that help us?" Drew deadpanned, "That would only mean that we lose Hostess, the Egg, and three legends."

"Fine! We'll blow it up later!" July said, agreeing with himself.

"Say Noel, what's the list of legendaries that come?" May asked, "I mean, the beasts are always first for some reason, right?"

"Why'd ya have to ask?" He whined, running his hands through his hair nervously, "Okay, all of you, sit down. Anyone have a stick I can draw with?" She tossed him a stick she found on the ground. He began to draw amateur drawings of dogs. "Okay, so we have the three beasts. When it's just little trouble, those three always get sent in to save the day, or at least help."

"And if those get in trouble…?" Jenina trailed off, still sitting on her Staraptor, only because she didn't want to sit on the ground with everyone else.

"Then the three birds come in; you know, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos." He drew lines with wings next to the "beasts". "They come to see the damage, and either hang back and watch, or help with the destruction."

"Sounds like something I would do." July shrugged. The others, May, Drew, and Jenina, just shrugged and continued to listen.

"And well…if things don't calm down by then, Lugia and Ho-Oh come and will probably make more hell out of that." Noel continued, drawing bigger wings on the next lines. "Although if we're lucky, some of the random legendaries will come before the others."

"Random?" May questioned, "Since when do they come at random? Wouldn't they all come at once?"

"If they did that, the world would end." He said dryly, "Take Mewtwo and Deoxys for example. They don't particularly fit into a group of legends—so they come whenever they want. They're really powerhouses so it would be rare to see them coming."

"Corey and Bri will be in for a fight if that's the case." July said, "So what's after Lugia and 'em?"

"We don't have much time," Noel said as he looked up at the sky, as though he was expecting a miracle to fall out of it, "Basically, the fairies; Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Mew, and Celebi, who are probably going to be followed by Jirachi if they fail, then the Golems, all the Regi's plus Heatran, who will be back up by the land monsters, (you know who they are) then the dragons, which your friends are riding, including Cresselia and Rayquaza, and if we all aren't saved by then, then Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina step in. Questions?" He looked around to the group.

"Nope!" May chirped, not really having understood anything, but wanting to grab the stick, "I got a plan!" She took the stick in his hand.

"This ought to be good." Drew muttered next to July, who snickered.

"Quiet Julian!" she snapped, and he in turn went read and screamed (while shaking his fist),

"IT'S JULY!!"

"Anyway," She continued, "So Jenina and July, you two take out the cameras and alarms. Me, Drew and Noel will rescue Hostess and the Egg. Got it?" She looked around the campfire for objections.

Jenina smiled, and put her hand in the middle of everyone, as though she wanted to start a cheer, "Ready everyone?" Everyone nodded and stacked one of their hands on top of hers, "Let's go save the world!"

* * *

**Don't hate me for the short chapter :l I (half)promise that the next one will be _really _longer! **

**So you know the plan, but will there be someone there to stop them!? OF COURSE!**


	12. Vulgar and Vertigo

**Disclaimer: Me no knos about Pokemon! Okay, I lied. But I don't own it! Or the OCs. Except maybe a few.**

_Chapter 12...Vulger and Vertigo_

"Crap."

Kelly looked to Erin, who looked a lot more frightened then her. They were surrounded. After successfully landing on top of Mt. Coronet, they were immediately encircled by villains. This person happened to be Saturn and his Toxicroak, who was allied by bright-blue bowl headed people in grey space uniforms.

"Your trapped." smirked Saturn, "Would you like to say something before we kill you?"

"Yes," Kelly said calmly, "use Mist!"

Altaria's wings shimmered a bright white, and it began to flap quickly, creating a fog around the area. Kelly and Erin attempted to scramble onto their fluffy winged birds, but were immediately tackled and felt their arms strained and snapped behind their backs, painfully. When the fog cleared, the duo were surrounded and dog piled on by Galactic grunts, and their pokemon were chained by the necks, so that if they tried to do something, they would get their necks broken.

"Very sneaky," chuckled Saturn, "But _we _are smarter." He walked up to the girls, who were properly dusted off the ground and held by the grunts, whose arms were like metal bars. He stepped closer to Kelly, so close that he could sniff her. It was creepy.

Then he moved onto Erin, and played with her brown hair. She squealed in disgust and retracted her head, muttering, "pedophile". This only made him laugh some more, and then he turned to the two birds.

"Two Altaria's?" He summed up, and looked up to the gold one, "You may have not been part of the plan, but a gold Altaria is worth a lot on the black market..."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Erin suddenly screamed, attempting to twist out of the grunts arms, coming out fruitless. Her Altaria screamed in pain as the chains were jerked down, and Erin screamed for them to stop. Saturn smirked, not expecting them to break so easily. He moved back to Kelly, and trailed his fingers under her chin.

"Don't touch me freak!" Kelly spat, using her free leg to kick him in the shin. He cursed and fell backwards, but was caught by Toxicroak. He snapped his fingers, and Kelly's Altaria's wings were strained farther than normal, resulting in more cries of pain. "Okay! I'll be quiet! Just stop hurting my pokemon!" She said, giving up all hope. She was beginning to notice how stupid a situation she put herself in.

Saturn plastered a smirk on his face, then kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and fell to her knees, coughing violently and holding her gut. She muttered profanities but kept it to herself, for the pokemons' sake.

"You all are in no position to be back sassing me," He said, "So tell me all you know, and who sent you."

"Never." Kelly hissed.

He shrugged, "No matter. You'll fess up sooner or later, but I'm sure by then, we'll already know everything." He turned to the grunts holding them, "Take their pokemon! Put it in the containment room, and you—" he pointed to a random grunt, "get their pokeballs, and throw them in Hostess' cell, _wherever _they may be hiding them." He smirked then span around on his heel, and exited, delighted to hear the moans and screams of the girls who were being felt all over for their pokeballs.

* * *

Kelly and Erin's fate to be tossed in cells weren't as harsh as Hostess', mostly because they didn't hit the toilet, and that was only because Hostess was sitting on it, just wasting time, not wanting to sit on the grimy floor. She was surprised to see other people shoved into her cell, and got up from the seat to help them up. Both of the girls were raggedy, their hair was crinkly and askew, and most of their clothes were ripped. It looked like rape in progress.

"Are you two okay?" She whispered, bringing them over to the back wall, where their whispers were inaudible to others.

Erin was shaking in fear, cold, and bad memories of the men that touched her. She nodded, her teeth chattering like consistent clapping.

"What about you?" Hostess asked Kelly, and Kelly just kicked a wall, instantly regretting it, having bruised her big toe. She hopped up and down, holding her damaged foot.

"I'll be fine," She answered, "The question is; are you? That's the whole reason Noel summoned us to be apart of y0ur cavalry."

Hostess smiled and let out an airy laugh, as though she didn't care that she was kidnapped and was possibly going to rot in here. "That's Noel for you...and you'd think, with a pokemon like Uxie linked to him, that he'd be a lot more smarter."

Kelly and Erin had to smile at her pure optimism.

"But don't you guys worry," She continued, "We're in good hands."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, deciding to sit on the small cot that hung from the wall. Kelly joined, and Hostess began to pace.

Hostess continued to smile, "We're never alone, even when we are. I've been in worse situations than this—" She looked up to the ceiling, contemplating, "you wouldn't even believe it. All of us have someone watching over us, and our heroes are coming. Noel was stupid to bring all of you along; you'd just get in the way." She looked to their hands, which were a little scratched, "What happened to your pokemon?"

"Gone." Kelly summed it up in one word, "The Galactic people took it from us in a...perverted way."

"I still have nightmares." Erin whispered, shivering again.

"That's not even the worse part." Hostess muttered, kicking the dust off her sandals, "My nightmares include Azelf. He's giving me chronic headaches now."

"So is this all about you?" Kelly wondered.

"Of course not," Hostess grinned, "This fic is centered on all of us. That's the whole reason why you're here! Anyway, I need you guys to hold tight when the birds finally get over here. Azelf told me that they're going to blast right through our window, so you might want to watch out."

The duo noticed how close they were to the window, and immediately moved.

* * *

During Kelly and Erin's escapade, Corey and Bri had something…_bigger _on their hands. Stopping legendary Pokémon was one thing, finding them was another. None of the birds have shown up, and right now they were floating in mid-air behind some mountains, expecting glittering UFO's to appear out of nowhere.

Eventually they got bored and had a race around the mountains, Bri on Latias and Corey on Latios. They completely missed the medium sized window that showed the view of the girls. There was an ear-piercing screech in the distance and the dragons stopped while the two covered their ears.

"Over there!" Bri said, pointing to the three figures in the distance. The most noticeable one was the phoenix, whose fiery wings spelled death to our friends. On the left of the phoenix was a large blue bird with a streamer-like tail, and on the right was a bit smaller yellow bird with spiky hair. To say they were intimidating was an understatement, but nevertheless, the two spread their arms out to be a blockade.

"We're dead…" Corey muttered, "Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres are _so _badass up close."

"Oh shut up," Bri snapped, "We've got to get them to leave."

"Good luck with that…" He said under his breath, receiving a whack on the head.

The three birds approached them, wings flapping so heavy that gusts of winds picked up and whipped at their hair. Moltres screeched, rearing its head backwards. Latios screamed back in his own language, and for a while, it was just a conversation between the Pokémon.

Then Latios and Latias suddenly swerved to the side as Moltres lashed out Solarbeam, which crashed right into the side of Mt. Coronet.

"I think they're angry!" Bri cried out, tightening her grip on Latias as they began to dodge more attacks from the three birds.

"Why must _we _be their punching bags?" Corey thought out loud, his hair getting caught in Articuno's Ice Beam, making it freeze into icicles.

"Time for plan B!" She said, trying to remember the attacks her pokedex said Latias had.

"What plan B!?" He cried out as Latios avoided Zapdos' Discharge, "We didn't even have a Plan _A_!!"

"Stop being so pessimistic and do something already!" She snapped back, and finally remembered a move that Latias had. "Latias, use Dragon Pulse on Moltres!" The phoenix was struck in the back by the blue/yellowish fire, causing it to lose altitude and hit the ground.

"One down, two to go." Corey smirked, "Latios, use Luster Purge! (Trust me, I didn't even know this move existed O_O)" The blue dragon erupted white flashes, hitting Articuno and Zapdos at the same time, frying them like poultry. They flew down to where the birds crashed, which was coincidentally in the same spot. He and Bri dismounted from the dragon and walked forward to where the birds were sprawled out. Once on the ground, they didn't seem that big.

After the birds got up, it was obvious that they were only about 5 foot, except Moltres, who was a foot taller. The birds kept their wings to the side, eyeing the humans with interest.

"Molt! Moltres molt!" Screeched Moltres, lowering his head to them.

"_He said, what are you? What is your business?" _Latias translated.

"Go tell 'em Bri!" Corey whined, hiding behind her when Zapdos tried to step closer.

She rolled her eyes and spread her arms out, showing that she had nothing in her hands. "We are here to help! We can't allow you to go any farther!"

Latios translated her to the birds.

"Articuno! Art art articuno!" Articuno argued.

"_Articuno said, You are only human, you are no help. Stand down before we make you."_

Corey yelped and said, "Don't turn me into a human punching bag! I never got to taste strawberry ice cream yet!"

"That's pathetic," Bri said, "And please guys, you have to believe us! You are in danger!"

The birds conversed between each other, then launched into the air, the two following on the dragons. It was a stare down between all of them, and for a moment, it looked like the three legendary birds would fire more attacks at them. But instead, they turned around, and flew off. Bri sighed and turned to Corey,

"That was intense. I swear I didn't blink."

"Oh shoot, I think I did!" He cried out, face palming, "Please tell me you didn't take a picture!"

She was about to reply with a snide remark, but was cut off by a thunderous screeching up ahead. Two even _bigger _birds were heading their way, one was silver and the other one was red with a rainbow trailing behind its wings. As Lugia prepared to dispose of them with Aeroblast, she could only comment with one word.

"Damn."

* * *

Using July's Vulpix to tunnel them to Team Galactic's headquarters, they got their quickly. In order to blend in with the mess of grunts, they took wigs from a weird storage closet and donned on the intricate uniforms.

"I like it!" May said as they exited the closet, "Its slimming!"

"I've noticed." Drew smirked, and she shot him an accusing glare. The five began to walk in order and in line, just as they saw the previous grunts do. It was a bit hard for Noel and July, who have never had to walk in straight lines since elementary school. Eventually, after getting lost through hallways and dead ends, they found a door labeled _Security Room_.

"This is it," Jenina whispered, "I'll knock them out." At first the others were wondering if she was gonna make them eat her knuckles, but it was actually her Pikachu that did wonders, zapping them unconscious with Thunder. After the bright lights faded, the five entered the security room, where Noel was back up by the door, just in case someone else entered.

The room, despite almost getting trashed by Pikachu's Thunder, was still all in one piece. There were hundreds of monitors lining the walls, all in grayscale showing different halls and rooms. Below the monitors were millions of beeping and flashing buttons, and when July tried to touch one of them, he received a smack from Jenina.

His eyes widened, and he scrambled up to the monitor to look at it better. He gestured May and Jenina over to see it. "Look! It's Kelly, Erin, and Hostess! They're all trapped in the same cell!"

"Really?" Noel's ears perked up, "Where? I'll get them out!"

"Hold it dude, we can't just storm in and get them out. We need to send someone down to check on them." Drew said, taking body guard duty at the door since Noel was busy entranced in the small monitor.

"I'll do it!" July volunteered quickly, and before anyone could stop him, he stormed out the room and slammed the door. He could be seen in several of the cameras, and Jenina volunteered to watch him in case he did something stupid.

"Hey guys, look at this." Drew said, pointing to another monitor behind the jail cell one, "Are those pokeballs floating in suspended gelatin?"

"That's a weird way to preserve them…" May muttered, "I'd put them in a lunch box if that was the case."

"Those must be where their pokeballs are." Noel concluded, "Okay, I'll go get them." He went for the door after getting the locations to the room, but then stopped. "Wait—we need a plan once I get there." Everyone simultaneously turned to May.

"What?! I don't have a plan! Especially not under pressure!" She cried out, then a metaphoric light bulb flashed above her hair, "Ooh, I got it! We'll make a black out!"

"That's a good idea!" Jenina said from the monitors, "Then Noel would be able to get the pokeballs without any alarms going off, and all of the grunts will be lured to the power room!"

"We are so smart!" May squealed, "I'll do it!"

"You don't have an electric Pokémon May, there's no point." Drew pointed out, bursting her bubble.

Jenina turned to her Pikachu, "Then I'll do it."

Noel nodded, "Okay, make sure you call us before you do it."

"And I'll tell July." She nodded, and disappeared down the hall, along with Noel, who went in the opposite direction.

And as well thought-out the plan was, it was horribly crashed as someone else in a unique Galactic uniform entered the room. Her large brown eyes scanned the room, a smirk forming on her face. Before May and Drew could chorus her name, Nicole's Jolteon shocked them into unconsciousness.

She snapped her fingers, two random grunts running to her side. "Send them to Cyrus, hands tied and gagged. I don't want to see them unbruised either." She said, and smiled as the two bodies were dragged out. She sat in the chair in front of the machine with all the buttons, and scanned the monitors, her smile changing to a frown once she realized their plan in a snap second.

_But Cyrus yelled at me for hanging up on him, so maybe I should let them have fake hope. _Jenina reached the boiler room that also held the fuse box and she frowned. At the same time, Noel reached the room containing the pokeballs. _Okay, _now _I can send someone to stop them all. Namely, _me.

* * *

July stalked around second floor in the most dramatic way possible. While loudly humming the Mission Impossible theme song to himself, he tripped down a step of the stairwell and crashed the rest of the way down. He moaned in pain and held his head, where it probably hurt the most. He continued around and found the cells, which mostly held carcasses of random people, like Lude. He shivered at the sight and continued down, then found two grunts stationed near the cell holding Kelly, Erin, and Hostess, who were all just pressed against the wall, waiting. They didn't even notice him.

"Time to switch posts." He said, saluting the two guards away. Kelly looked up, instantly recognizing his voice. Once the grunts were completely gone, he turned to them and smiled.

"Julian…?" She said, unsure of what she was seeing.

"It's _July_!!" He protested.

"Yup, that's him." Erin mused.

"What are you doing here??" Kelly hissed, knowing walls had ears.

"I'm here to save you!" He answered in the same hush-hush tone.

"Don't bother!" Hostess snapped, "If I were you, I'd move."

"Huh?" He said, then there was a loud screeching near the window. She looked to the window and witness Lugia, rearing his head back.

"DUCK!!" Erin screamed, and their window was shattered by fierce whipping winds.

"Is that it?" He asked, getting up from the ground.

"Not even close," Kelly said, eyes widening as Lugia moved and Ho-Oh was seen through the window, "MOVE!!"

Ho-Oh released Sacred Fire, and July's eyes widened as the bright flurry of flames were coming through the window towards him. The only words he could utter while it ran its course was,

"Crap."

* * *

**The last part was supposed to be more epic. Oh well!**

**This is probably the best chapter ever! Probably cause I worked on it the shortest :3 so review? You probably won't, cause I left that terrible cliffy :l**


	13. Liberated and Locked Up Again

_Chapter 13...Liberated and Locked Up Again_

Jenina and Chu the Pikachu cautiously entered the steaming boiler room. It was a vast, under-used space covered in white fog due to the large century-old heaters connected through the ceiling and floor. She closed the door quietly, and pulled on the neckline of her Galactic uniform when noticing how hot it was in there. The skin-tight uniform began to stick uncomfortably on her skin.

"Where do you think it's at?" She whispered to the yellow mouse, peering through the fog. Chu tapped the belt that held her pokeballs, and she nodded in understanding. She released her Staraptor, who blew the fog away temporarily. She spotted it right behind one of the huge fog-releasing boilers. She beckoned for her pokemon to follow as they quietly tip-toed to the fuse box.

The door opened and she froze. Turning her head slowly, she was relieved to see who was in the doorway. It was Nicole, whose uniform looked different from the ones that were they found in the basement.

"Nicole, you're here!" She gasped out, turning around, "Get out your Pikachu! We can blow the fuses faster!"

Nicole's Swampert came from behind her. It snarled, and for a second, Jenina was downright terrified. But...they were friends, _right_? Why does it seem like something's wrong?

"You should get out of here." Nicole said, climbing onto her Swampert.

"Why?" Jenina questioned, slowly backing to the fuse box.

"It's not a safe place. These boilers could crash on you."

"Why would they? We have to hurry Nicole; I don't have time for this."

Nicole smirked, "No, you won't, because you're about to be taken by Team Galactic."

Before Jenina could register what she meant, Swampert roared out a Hydro Pump, barely missing her if Staraptor hadn't taken her and pushed her on its back. The water hit the fuse box, and it began to spark uncontrollably. She cursed and picked up Pikachu as Staraptor swooped back down.

"What are you doing!?" She screeched over the quickly regenerating fog.

"I'm exterminating the pests." Nicole answered, "Lember, use Blizzard!" the large dark blue frog stood on its hind legs and released white flurries of winds from his jaws, but Staraptor and its passengers barely dodged by turning it's wing.

"Chu use Volt Tackle!" Jenina commanded, and the Pikachu jumped off of Staraptors back and launched like a golden bullet towards the frog.

"Use Earthquake!" Nicole said quickly, and Swampert jumped, and continued jumping while the ground began to shake viciously. Pikachu was unable to stop itself and crashed into the ground, possible cracking its skull. Its trainer cried out in shock and recalled it into its pokeball, where it could avoid further harm. "Give up!?" Nicole taunted from on her Swampert.

"Never!" Jenina screeched back, then tossed another pokeball, releasing a giant green turtle that looked like it was its own region. The Torterra roared and sized up its opponent. "Use Leaf Storm!"

"Use Surf!" Nicole countered, and water rose under Swamperts feet, leveling them higher, above the flurry of leaves that span straight into the wave. "Hah! Missed!" She taunted, but Jenina smirked back, and she realized that the move wasn't for them. The remaining leafs crashed into the fuse box, fatally destroying it and causing several yellow and blue sparks to fly. The lights suddenly flickered off and it was quiet, too quiet. The silence was ended by Nicole commanding her Swampert to use Blizzard one more time, and the move struck home. As Jenina and Staraptor fell, soon to be locked up in handcuffs, she knew she had done her part, and really,

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Sacred Fire burned through the closed window, and went straight through the jail cell bars, melting them like acid, and finally reached the end of the room where several pieces of equipment lied. The fire rose to the ceiling and continued to the burn the room, and the people in the room nervously looked out the window.

"Is that it?" Erin asked hesitantly.

"Not even close." Hostess muttered, backing into the wall further, "DUCK!" The girls complied as another screech through the open window cracked their eardrums, then a harsh Aeroblast blasted through the window, possibly breaking everyone's hearing. The winds subdued the fire, and all that was left was tiny embers.

Kelly, who figured it was safe to leave her hiding spot (pressed up against the wall), she looked around the room while walking out of the cell. "Where's July?" She asked nervously, hoping he didn't get caught in any of the attacks. His carcass was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my God, he got caught in the attacks!" Erin cried out, "Let's go find his cremated ash's and turn it into a necklace!"

"And wear it!?" Hostess gasped out, "Gross! That would mean he sees you in the bathroom!"

"I'm sure he'd like that," Kelly shrugged, "And he's not dead! He's cowering in the corner!" she pointed, and sure enough, the dark brown/red headed teen was cowering in a corner, head between his legs, with several embers on his uniform. "You're on fire." She said flatly.

"Seriously!?" He cried, shooting up, "Get it off get it off!" She rolled her eyes and effortlessly patted out the embers on his back.

"What now?" Hostess asked, "Is there more to rotting to death in a jail cell and being liberated by careless Sesame Street big birds?"

July sweatdropped, "Actually...I dunno. I didn't think we'd get this far."

"Here's an idea," Kelly snapped, "Call someone!"

"Oh yeah!" A light bulb flashed above his head, "Let me call Jenina." Everyone waited for him to pull his PokeGear out of his pocket and dial up said person. After a few monotone rings, a picture finally showed up on the screen. "Hello? Hello?" He echoed, but all he could see was the floor moving.

"Is she running?" Erin wondered. A blue frog leg showed up on the screen.

"Those aren't her legs." Kelly figured.

The screen was then turned, and they saw the frantic face of Jenina, her mouth was covered by a white bandana and she looked tied up. She tilted the camera upwards and they saw Nicole in front of her, steering the Swampert. Then the camera moved the handcuffs binding her.

"What the...Nicole's part of Team Galactic!?" July screamed, but then the screen lurched, and Jenina dropped the PokeGear. There was a _crack! _and they could see the two on the Swampert continue down the hall. Then it cut off.

"This is crazy!" Kelly shrieked, "I thought Nicole was on _our _side!"

"Apparently not." Hostess muttered, "I know where they put the Egg. Cyrus has it."

"Who?" July asked, propping up an eyebrow.

"He's this crazy old man who wants to create his own universe." She shrugged, "I thought he was dead, but apparently he's back." She looked around, as if looking for exits, "You guys go get Jenina, and stop Nicole. With her helping the Galactics', they might be stronger then we suspected."

"But what are you going to do?" Erin inquired.

Hostess smiled, "The Egg was my responsibility. I'm gonna get it, pokemon or not. And I have a feeling someone is here to help me."

"Who?" Kelly asked.

Hostess replied with a shrug, "You'll just have to wait and see! Now go!" She disappeared down the hall, and the others went down the other end, in pursuit of the alleged traitor.

* * *

Noel entered the room where the pokeballs in suspended gelatin were held. The door slammed behind him and locked with a _click!_. He whipped around and gasped when he saw the person he would have to face to get through. "Saturn." He growled.

"Why hello young man." The crescent-haired man smirked, "How are you? Have you been well? Did you catch that Gible yet?"

"Cut the crap Saturn, you know why I'm here."

"What, villains can't have small talk?" Saturn wondered, lifting an eyebrow.

"I preferred your monologue." Noel replied, reaching his belt for his pokemon, "Now stand aside!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Saturn asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Are you sure you don't want to know what I did to your _precious _Hostess? We did have a...rough time, if you know what I mean."

"You're sick." Noel hissed, "What did you do to her!?"

"The usual," Saturn replied casually, "kicked her around a bit, groped her, not that you'd care."

A vein popped in the red heads forehead. "Shut up! Don't try to sway me with your lies!"

"Lies?" the commanded laughed, "What I say is the truth, my boy. I did things to her only a _man _could do. You on the other hand, are too fruity to do a thing, much less confess what you two have."

"Shut up shut up!" Noel roared, "She'd never do those things, nevertheless with _you _of all people!"

"Oh? Then why do I have _this_?" Saturn held up a silver chain with a cross on the end of it. It was the necklace Hostess wore under all of her Host-ness dresses. Noel was beginning to doubt his thoughts. If Saturn was able to find that necklace on her, then maybe he _did _do _that_...GROSS! No! Noel shook his head, knowing that the perverted man probably just ripped it from her throat.

"I'm done talking." He said, and let out his powerhouse, Alakazam.

"As am I." Saturn laughed, "I said too much." He let out his Toxicroack, and the battle began. Several psychic and poison strikes later, Toxicroack had collapsed and Alakazam was still on top. He used Psychic to keep Saturn suspended up in the air, unable to move.

"Now tell me the truth," Noel hissed, "What did you do to her!?"

"I've already told you all my contents like a book." Saturn said, "Face it, all this time has been wasted. As we speak, people are waiting on the other side of the door to apprehend you, and you've spent all this time asking questions and coming up fruitless, when you could've gotten those pokeballs."

Noel's fists shook. "Get rid of him for me, will ya?" He said to his pokemon, and didn't bother to cringe at the sickening sound of Saturn's death. He faced the container where all the pokeballs lied and smashed his fist right through it, ignoring the pain and the shattering glass that pricked his skin. Green fluid seeped out of the container as he removed his fist and caught the pokeballs, then sacked them all into a bag.

He turned to his Alakazam and nodded, and the two slowly anticipated the mob waiting for them at the other side of the door.

* * *

Corey and Bri watched as Ho-oh and Lugia destroyed the window. The two large birds then flew off into the distance, not even bothering to look back. "Well. That was uneventful." Corey said from on top of Latios.

"What should we do now?" Bri asked, "I don't think any other Legends are coming."

"Ooh! Let's play hero and break out Suicune, Entei, and Raikou!" He suggested.

"Nah, that seems too complicated." She said, then something blue and sparkly crossed her vision. "What's _that_!?" Latias swerved in front of the Pokémon; it was mainly blue, kind of small, in the shape of a fairy with three blue tails behind it. It had a red gem on its forehead. "It's Azelf!" She cried out, "Stop it!"

Azelf realized what was about to happen and scurried off, but the two dragons chased it, tailing it. Them being the bigger Pokémon enabled them to be faster, but then the blue fairy disappeared in a flash and the two stared at the spot in confusion.

"Where'd it go??" Corey asked.

There was a _BOOM! _from behind them and they were pushed forward, slightly burned. They turned around to see Azelf, panting after having used Explosion.

"_Move aside!" _Azelf screeched telepathically.

"Never!" She replied, "It's dangerous in there!"

"_I know! That's why I'm going!"_

"What can you do?" Corey asked, "You're teeny!"

"_Do not doubt my willpower!" _Azelf replied, _"Do you not know who I am?!"_

"Ermm…you're some kind of Lake Guardian?" Bri suggested.

"I think it was a rhetorical question." Corey whispered.

"Well if you think you're so powerful, then why don't you push us aside yourself?" She taunted, turning back to the fairy.

"_Very well!" _It screeched, and began to glow a bright orange. The two swapped looks, and Corey pretty much summed it up.

"Dammit."

* * *

May and Drew, gagged and handcuffed, were tossed into a room carelessly. It was pretty much plain; black rug with a huge desk straight ahead, assuming the person behind it was very powerful. The black chair was facing the window outside, just watching the landscape. They were terrified of what they'd see next.

Then two other people were thrown in. Bri and Corey.

Then four more people were thrown in. Kelly, July, Erin, and Jenina.

Followed by Noel.

It was weird. All of them were in a semi-circle, facing the rather ominous figure that was still facing the window. No one could speak, since they were all gagged, but Kelly and Bri were screaming curses through their rags. They all swapped sad glances, knowing how badly they failed. Another figure walked in, and it was Nicole. She walked up to the desk, ignoring all the glares and curses that were being spat towards her.

"Master Cyrus, the intruders have been apprehended." She said, bowing. Said man turned his chair to face all of them. He had a stern pentagon-shaped face with spiky robin blue hair, although it was graying a bit.

"Good." He answered in a gruff voice.

She continued to report. "Commander Saturn was killed at 16:50. The three beasts are showing rebellion under their binds and the generators are unable to conduct more electricity. We are having Mars fix the fuse box in the boiler room."

Everyone just stared at her as she continued to drone off more unnecessary knowledge. They were all thinking the same thing. _Traitor._

Cyrus continued to nod. "I will get rid of them soon enough. But someone is missing."

"It is Hostess sir." She filled him in quietly.

"She's always the last of the bunch to be found." He muttered, "She is probably after the Egg, which is in the same room as the beasts."

"Permission to exterminate her?"

"Permission granted."

She smirked and made her way out the room. But as she got to the door, May's gag slipped and she was able to yell one more sentence before getting gagged again by a random grunt,

"Go to hell Nicole!"

Although she knew May didn't know her reasons, Nicole couldn't help but feel hurt.

* * *

**:0 Everyone but Hostess got captured! **

**If anyone's wondering, Azelf exploded and Corey and Bri got captured. Yeah. Out of camera.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait. I was taking a break ^__^ I was watching Kirarin Revolution and forgot to keep writing. Plus, I'm still a bit sick :l it sucks. Oh well! ANYWAY!! THIS IS THE CURRENT LONGEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN! CHEERS! -clinks water with you- **

**So Review~**


	14. Evergreen Endings

**Warning: This chapter might suck.  
Disclaimer: Owns nothing. :l**

_Chapter 14...Evergreen Endings_

She was aloof, an enigma, slyly sliding against the wall, avoiding anyone who could blow her cover—

"AHH!"

Never mind.

Hostess fell backwards in surprise, haven walked into something blue and squishy. Luckily, her girlish shriek didn't get any attention from anyone lurking the hallways, and she was able to recompose herself. "What the freak was that!?" She hissed to the floating blue fairy, "I said meet me in the lab room! Not the hallway! What if someone sees you!?"

"_Oh calm down, the electricity is still down. We must hurry and release the hounds._"

"You mean the beasts?"

"_Uh, no, have you met 'em?_"

She sweatdropped and took his hand. He turned both of them invisible. She began to chuckle to herself.

"I still can't get over how cool being invisible is…"

"_Quiet, you're ruining the illusion._"

"Not like the audience can see me anyway…"

Ignoring the last comment, the two scurried down the hallway, warping whatever what was being seen through them. They hurried down the steps and saw two people guarding the door to the lab.

"Okay, here's the plan." She whispered, "I run back up the steps, and you explode all over their asses."

"_How about this—you stay here, and I just kill them._"

She shrugged, "Isn't that what I meant?"

Unfortunately, to do that, Azelf had to let go of her, therefore making her visible again. The two guards recognized her instantly and began to run at her with cackling taser's shaped as tridents. But before they could reach her, Azelf blew up, the walls cracked and dented outwards, and guts splattered all over them.

"Oh gross, way to graphic!" Hostess squealed, and ran past all the debris to the destroyed lab doors. She missed someone tailing her and them bagging Azelf in a cliché sack. She pushed through the doors and into the room, and in the middle were the three beasts, all trying to break through a glowing spherical force field. _Where's Finnithe!? _

There was a bright glow coming from the far corner to the room and she rushed towards it, then grasped it in her hands. It was the egg alright, and it was still in mint condition. It began to shake more violently in her hands, and she put it on the ground, where it began to roll.

"Come on little guy! Push yourself out!"

As if her calls reached the animal inside, something burst through the incredibly blinding shell. The glowing stopped, and the remainder of the egg was scattered all over the dirty floor. Before Hostess could get a look at the Pokémon through the dark room, something spherical hit the animal and sucked it in. Before she could figure out what happened, Finnithe was stuck inside a pokeball. The pokeball then flew back into the hand of the person who threw it; Nicole.

Other then the hand that was holding the pokeball, she was also holding a grey sack containing a thrashing small object. She smirked, bouncing the ball in her hand.

"Look what I found!" She said, "A Finnithe and an Azelf."

Hostess looked around, and realized she was right.

"You—you something! UGH if I could find the right word to describe you I would!" She shouted, not sure what to do from here. She could see herself getting captured, and she didn't like that idea.

"How about…_double agent_? I'm here to help Hostess, all you have to do is trust me." Nicole said, slowly inching forward.

"Why the freak would I trust you!? You locked up all your friends! What kind of sick psycho are you!? Oh wait there's a good word…"

"Maybe because I have two of the most important things to you in my hands?" she suggested.

"Not for long! Azelf, use Explosion!"

The bag expanded, then shrank.

"Wha….?" Hostess stared at the bag blankly.

"This bag contains all Pokémon moves from this inside." Nicole said, clarifying everyone's confusion, "Now I have a plan. All we have to do is get everyone out of here, then detonate this place!"

"That's pointless!" Hostess shouted, "What was the point of joining Team Galactic if you were going to cross them anyway!?"

"To get rid of them permanently!" Nicole answered exasperatedly, "How many of those Galactic people do you think are already dead because of me?? It's a great plan!"

"Oh yeah?? Well why don't you give me the Finnithe back then!?"

"Well…"

"I knew it! You're a triple agent! And don't give me that look, I know they exist." Hostess went over to the thing encasing the legends, then pressed the big obvious button labeled _release_. The three beasts stepped down from their binds and stood around her. "You guys know what to do…" She muttered, "Just go." She turned from the scene and plugged her ears, not wanting to hear bloody murder screams.

"Shaymin!" A large green explosion started from Nicole's feet, blowing back her hair and the legends, making them hit the wall. She blinked and looked down, finding a white puppy with a green bush on its back in front of her.

"_She's telling the truth!_" Shaymin squealed telepathically to everyone in the room, "_She's not our enemy! We're wasting our time here!_"

"_I don't care._" Raikou grunted, being the only one to challenge the teeny puppy, "_She has started a war on our front, and I am _always _the winner._" With that, he let out a might roar that sent thunder crashing into the whole room.

* * *

"Hey Drew, can you scratch my back?"

"What the f—why?"

"It _itches_!"

"Scratch it yourself!"

"But I—"

"QUIET!"

The two shut up quickly and turned away from Cyrus's evil glare. Everyone was pretty much allowed to talk at this point, but there were people with tasers surrounding them if they said anything stupid. So far, Kelly and Bri are the only ones who've been tased, only because they tried to curse Cyrus out in every language they knew.

May squirmed under her shackles, her back itching like crazy. Drew watched her in amusement, still leaning on the wall casually.

"Hey Jen, can you scratch my back?" She asked Jenina, who was beside her.

"No."

"But—"

"I SAID QUIET!"

The tasers were coming dangerously close to May's nose, and she backed her head into the wall as much as possible. She did her best to ignore the itch, but it kept coming back with more force. She was very jittery now, and she might explode into a fit of giggles if someone doesn't just scratch her back already.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Noel asked, "I REALLY have to go!"

"No." someone with a taser said.

"Please?? You don't know me! When I have to go, I have to _go_!"

"Just let him go." Cyrus grunted from his window-watching.

"Can I go too? I have to _pee_!" July squealed from beside him. The grunts with the tasers sighed and let them up, then pushed them towards the bathroom, momentarily taking off their handcuffs.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Corey said out of nowhere.

"Why would you want to know??" Erin said, disgusted.

"THIS ITCH IS KILLING ME!!!" May screamed, and began to rub her back on the floor. She was zapped by a taser, then collapsed next to Drew.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Kelly yelled, "She was just itchy!"

"Shut up or you're next." The grunt with the taser said, pointing it dangerously close to her. She grimaced and stayed quiet, already haven had her share of that taser today.

There was a deathly silence.

_BOOM!_

There was an explosion from the bathroom, and two Altaria's; namely Kelly and Erin's; were flapping their wings angrily from it. On their backs were Noel and July, who were smirking and ready to kick butt.

"Alright!" July cheered "Draco Meteor all over their asses!" he said from on top of Kelly's Altaria, while Erin's went over to the group and shielded all of them with its feathers. Glowing rocks began to come from the ceiling and hit everyone, including Cyrus. The attack went on for several more seconds, destroying everything, and once it was over, all the walls were gone and they were facing more of Mt. Coronet.

"W—where's Cyrus?" Erin asked, looking around.

"No one knows, and no one really cares." Kelly shrugged, "Now gimme' back my Altaria!"

After Noel gave back everyone's respective Pokémon and pokeballs, everyone was confused what to do next. "Should we go?" Jenina asked.

"What about the egg?" May asked, "That's the whole reason we came…"

Before anyone could answer, lightning crashed through the floor right next to them and into the lower floor. It left a huge whole. They spotted Hostess and Nicole below, as well as several legendaries.

"I was always on your side!" Nicole yelled frantically before Raikou landed another attack, "Just take it!" She tossed the pokeball up, permanently releasing Finnithe from the pokeball.

"What the…" Bri started,

"_That _is the weirdest…" Corey began to say,

"THAT'S Luminarc?!" May screamed.

"Technically, it's still a Finnithe!" Hostess yelled from below.

Finnithe had the body of a Growlithe—it had overlapping red, blue, and black stripes. It had the tail of a Finneon and had Finneon fins on all four of its legs. On its back, instead of a furry mane, were blue fish scales.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Hostess said, "Finnithe still needs an owner."

And with that anticlimactic ending, everyone returned to Party Island, while Mt. Coronet and all of its human inhabitants were gone…for good.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was definitely my least favorite. I'm terrible at endings :l**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of making an Epilouge for this, with the winner...who I haven't decided. I'm thinking it might be an OC, but we'll never know...**

**And so, the Epilouge will be what I think all the OCs will be doing after this. WOO! Expect it...in 2 weeks? I dunno. I have finals this week and I want to finish them first. -shrugs-**

**RE VOO! It means Review :3**


	15. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

"...JENINA! GET YOU'RE BUTT OUT THE BATHROOM! THE NIGHT IS YOUNG AND I'M _AGING_!"

Corey sweat dropped at May's choice of words. There was no response from the bathroom door, and she resulted into banging on it like a crazed psycho.

"Just give up May; when she enters the bathroom with her iPod, she is deaf to _everything _else."

She groaned and collapsed on top of her bed.

It was Friday, the end of the week, and also the end of the games. That's right; Pokémon Party has officially ended, and the undecided winner was to be congratulated in front of everyone in the big reception that night. Everyone was invited—TV crews, friends, eliminated contestants; there were no restrictions this time. Except one—to wear formal clothes.

Since the petty feud between the May and Jenina groups' were over, Jenina returned to her original room with her sister. Although May was happy to have her back, she was not happy to have her hogging the bathroom all night. The event was in an hour and she hadn't even put on her dress yet! How terrible!

"How do you put up with this every day?" she asked Corey, who was lazily sitting on the couch. He was wearing an Empoleon-themed suit—to say it was a simple tux was an understatement.

Okay, so there was a second restriction—everyone must dress up formally as one of their pokemon. So, to say Corey's tux had a twin ogling at the TV would probably be true. Anyway, his suit looked like this—it was a blue blazer with bright blue cuffs, and a white shirt with holes at the hem. He was also wearing dark blue pants and yellow loafers—although the loafers made him feel ridiculous.

"Put up with what?" He asked after an awkward silence.

"Don't act stupid," She snapped, "I know you and her were traveling together before all of this. Well—weren't you?" she asked after his confused face.

"Uhh...no? We traveled separately, but met again at some point."

She arched an eyebrow, "Seriously? You guys seem like best friends—although this week you've been acting a bit...strange."

"S-strange?"

"See! You're doing it again!" a smirk formed at her lips, "_Oh_, I get it. It's just some weird kind of way to show you're affection for her, right?"

"Pfft no!" He stuttered, "And stop using scientific terms on me!"

"Scientific? I got that out of a dictionary..."

The two exchanged a battle of looks before May decided on banging on the bathroom again. The door opened slightly this time, and Jenina came out, yelling, "Okay! I get it! Quit killing my ear drums!"

Cue Corey's jaw dropping to the rug.

Jenina resembled her Tropius—her neck-length hair was swept into a messy ponytail, and several strands of hair framed her face. She was wearing a brown strapless dress that reached her knees and green shoulder-length gloves, all topped by a green choker with a chain of a bunch of bananas hanging from it. She was also wearing brown flats.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, spinning around for him.

"Uhh—umm—"

"That's all you have to say man, trust me." May whispered to him, and he just nodded, not want to say anything stupid. She then took her dress (stashed in a suitcase so no one could peak) and disappeared into the bathroom. Before she could close the door, she tossed an iPod out. It hit the rug.

"OH there it is!" Jenina squealed, picking it up from the floor, "Oh, and cute tux Corey! It really looks like Empoleon.

"Uhh—thanks! You look cute too," he turned red, "I mean—uhh—it looks like Nana!" although he mentioned her Tropius (who was lying on Jenina's bed), he still was a bit flustered. She giggled, and he was saved by someone knocking on the door. He went up to get it, then opened it to Drew.

"...Are you supposed to be Absol?" she said from the dumbwaiter.

"Yeah, too obvious?"

"You're in all white." Corey pointed out.

"With a black shirt!" Drew protested, and was followed in by Absol. "So where's May?"

Everyone (including pokemon) jerked an appendage towards the bathroom door. Then, it opened. May stepped out, as well with Glaceon on her heels, and Drew's mouth just flew open.

Yes—May was resembling a Glaceon. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap crystal colored dress that swayed to the breeze. She was also wearing a Glaceon-ear-type tie around her neck and white gloves.

"Drew, you're mouth has been open for ten seconds and nothing has come out. I assume I look awesome?" She asked, sauntering up to him. He was unable to say anything, and his mouth was still open. She pushed his jaw up so that his mouth was closed, then whispered, "So where are my flowers?"

"...I didn't say you were my date."

"It's either me or that stalker girl." She purred, knowing he was glaring at her.

"...Just get moving." He muttered whilst flushing, opening the door to the hallway. She laughed and left with Glaceon, and Jenina and Corey followed.

"Hey, are we still going as a couple?" Corey whispered, a little confused.

"I think so," she answered, "And um, after this...what are we? Friends or—"

The elevator door opened and he smirked at her, "You talk too much."

* * *

Kelly and July were lying on the rug, drinking coke and watching the TV that they had gotten to stick on the ceiling. None of them were in formal clothes—only for one reason. They weren't going.

Oh, what rebels.

There was a knock at the door and she groaned, then hopped up and went to answer it. She opened the door, and then gasped. Then screamed.

"AHH! DESTINY!"

"AHH KELLY!" Both girls began to squeal and hugged each other, hopping up and down. July arched an eyebrow from the rug.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked excitedly, glad that one of her best friends were back. Now that they were in a distance from each other, she examined Destiny's dress; she looked like a Leafeon. The dress was skin-tight and sleeveless, and was complimented by green boots.

"I came back for the reception of course!" Destiny answered, "I brought Barry and _December_." she looked to the boy on the rug to see a reaction.

"I already invited her—no surprise." He deadpanned.

"So you were planning on going all along?" Kelly gasped, "But—but I don't have a dress!"

"Julian and I—"

"_HEY_!"

"—oh shut up. Anyway, we planned it on the phone earlier this morning, and I bought the dress myself." to prove her point, Destiny held up a white bag with a red pokeball logo on the front.

Kelly took it excitedly, "AHH! Thanks Destiny!" she froze, "Wait. This isn't one of your tricks, right?"

"Of course not!" Destiny waved it off, "Now go get changed!" her friend nodded enthusiastically and ran into the bathroom. She then entered the room and closed the door, but was surprised to find that the dim lighting wasn't coming from the lights—it was from the flat screen on the ceiling. "...Was that there before?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, "these hotel designers aren't smart enough for such a brilliant design."

"Okay...so what's on? Is that HSM 3?"

"No, it's the second one."

"Seriously? The third one was better."

"I'm waiting for the book to come out before I see it."

"...It comes out in a _book_?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...Anyway, are you going to get dressed? December and Barry are waiting in the lobby."

"...As much as I wanna see her, I want to wait for Kelly."

"Fine." she shrugged.

The door opened slightly and Kelly started to say, "Okay guys, you are craz—" before she could finish the sentence, July scurried out of the room. Her head popped out of the door and she watched the other door slam. "Where'd July go?"

"No one knows with him." Destiny shrugged, "Now get out here, I wanna see!"

Kelly fully stepped out of the bathroom, revealing that her dress resembled her Magmortar. It had a more century-old feel to it—for one, it was long sleeved, although the sleeves were ridiculously roomy like a kimono. The neckline was in the shape of a V and didn't cut too deep, and the rest of the dress ended at her thighs, in the colors of red and yellow respectively.

"I knew I picked the right size!" Destiny squealed in approval.

"...What are you talking about? It's like 2 sizes to small! It's way too tight on the bust and the skirt is too short!" Kelly protested, attempting to pull down her dress without showing more cleavage.

"That's the point!" Destiny laughed, expertly hiding her smirk.

"You and July are evil." Kelly muttered as they exited the room, turning off the TV in the process. Her friend laughed in response and the two entered the elevator, pressing the lobby button. Several elevator-music filled seconds later, the doors opened and they saw Barry and December waiting by the receptionist desk. They got out of the elevator to greet them, but then at the same time, the stairwell door bust open.

"I'm here!" July shouted. His suit was supposed to be a Charizard. Basically—it was red and orange. Anyway, his eyes shifted from his love December, in the modest spaghetti strap dark purple dress, or his best friend turning into something else, Kelly. And when he saw how the dress fit on her, his stare just lingered up and down.

"I think we should just leave him here." Kelly muttered when she realized no one was moving. December nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was hectic in room 6A, namely; the room holding Bri and Erin. All their pokemon were out of their balls, watching the scene from the beds. Both girls were running around the room attempting to fix their dresses and make up; although Erin was more slower, since she was pretty much okay with her outfit, and wasn't using as much make up as Bri, who had a stash of cosmetics in a large black box.

"Hey Erin, is my dress okay? Should I switch it with the Spheal ensemble? Should I—"

"Calm down Bri, what you're wearing is fine."

Bri nodded quickly, still unsure. She was resembling her Misdreavus named Shinko, and the dress was strapless, colored in that hues of a Misdreavus, and reached to her knees. She was also wearing a red large bead necklace, making her look exactly like her pokemon. "Then why do I feel like something is missing? It's not the eyeliner..."

"Maybe it's your hair." Erin pointed out. Sure enough, nothing was done with her friends' hair, which hung dully at her shoulders.

"I'll put it in an up-do then." Bri nodded, "Shinko, get over here and help me with my hair." the Misdreavus nodded and floated over to its trainer. "Erin, you still haven't told me what you're cosplaying as. As your best friend, I'd think I'd be the first to know." she said while searching for bobby pins on the vanity.

"Oh calm down," Erin smiled, still wearing a long robe over her dress, "I just don't it to interfere while I'm doing my hair."

"How would it interf—"

Erin's robe dropped to the floor.

"See?" She said, glad that she finally finished her hair. She was dressed as a Ninetails, which was why it took so long to put her hair up as one. The dress was cream colored and spaghetti strapped, with red flames down the side.

"You anticipated it too much." Bri laughed, and there was a knock on the door. Since she was a bit busy for the moment, skewering her hair with bobby pins, Erin went to answer the door. On the other side was Nicole with her Delcatty, and she was resembling said pokemon. The dress was strapless and cream, and she was wearing a fancy purple scarf to make herself look like Delcatty.

"Hey guys, you look great! Is it prom night?" She asked, prancing in.

"IT'S THE DEVIL! AHH! SOMEONE PUSH HER OUT THE WINDOW!" Bri cried out, guarding her hair by putting her hands over it, as though someone was about to steal it.

"She's not the devil Bri, stop making her feel bad." Erin snapped.

"Oh, it's fine guys. I'll take your slander and accept it, only because I know I saved the world." Nicole said, smiling brightly.

"Technically, Kelly's Altaria is the one who killed all those people, therefore saving the world." Bri pointed out.

"Details, details." Nicole snapped, "So are you two ready? I want a good seat next to some hunks."

"I thought you didn't want a pairing!" Bri teased while heading out the door.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Party Reception Party! Or the PPRP! Or the…dare I say it? PPP!" Hostess was in giggles as she stood on the make-shift stage in front of the main table, holding all of our 9 remaining heroes/contestants and their friends. The other people were sitting in circular tables around them.

"Thank you all for joining our show; it was fun for all of us!" Hostess was wearing a Ludicolo-resembling costume, complete with a poncho and hat. There was a flat screen TV behind her, showing scenes of all the ridiculous things that happened during the games, from May and Jenina puking on Gary, to Kelly's bike falling to its death. "Noel, come up here with Finnithe!" said man came up on stage with the eccentric puppy.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted, in an Alakazam suit, complete with shoulder pads, "Our time here was great, I'm sad it had to end!"

"So let's get to the winner!" The two parted so the flat screen was in view. May, Drew, Jenina, Corey, Kelly, July, Bri, Erin, and Nicole's pictures were below a bar that kept rising as all the points were tallied. Everyone had their fingers crossed.

"It's not gonna be me…" Erin sighed.

"Just watch the screen!" Nicole reassured.

"Yeah Erin! You never know who will win!" Kelly said, then her points dropped, "HEY! That's impossible!"

Hostess stuck her tongue at her, then pressed a button, and Kelly's stats rose with everyone elses. Finally, some started moving, and at the top was…

Then the screen cut off.

"Wait—who won! I MISSED IT!" July cried out.

"Everyone one!" Hostess chirped. People began to grumble, some muttering "cheap" and other un-nice/interesting words. "You see…FINNITHE HAD BABIES!" As she said this, eggs were being rolled in from a shopping cart to the main table. They were passed down, and everyone got their own egg. "Take care of them!"

"NOW LET THE PARTY BEGIN! After I go to the bathroom" Noel disappeared down the hall.

Everyone began to squeal at their eggs, and May uncapped hers from the capsule it was in. It was glowing brightly, despite just getting it.

"Fin! Finnithe!"

She smiled, "I think I'll name you…Drew."

Drew arched an eyebrow at her, "Fine…then I'll name mine…May."

Both hatched Pokémon smiled and tackled each other, and the PPP continued…

* * *

**Ugh, the ending sucked, as usual. I liked the beginning part better, actually. Anyway...WOO! WE'RE DONE! Had fun :D**

**Any critism? Please tell. Need improvement. Definitly.**

**Like Hostess and Noel? Wanna see more of their wackyness? Want to see their Sinnoh Adventure! GO TO AMETHYST AND CARMINE! -see profile for details and story- [end advertisement]**

**hehe anyway...happy summer! :D O~ its my own balloon! AHHH! TAKE CYBER FINNITHE'S CAUSE THEIR AWESOME IF YOU REVIEW :D**


End file.
